<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temporary by Zeumie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503939">Temporary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeumie/pseuds/Zeumie'>Zeumie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dirty Jokes, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Future Ceo Jaehyun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pressure, Romance, Slow Burn, cut off people, fashion designer kim Jungwoo, future CEO Jungwoo?, if i add more tags the story would be spoiled, jaewoo - Freeform, jungjae, jungwoo rebellious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeumie/pseuds/Zeumie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwoo always fails when it comes to finding people who he can trust and be close to, as a result of his parents being possessive, he'll face a lot of problems in the future. would he be able to find his true self?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my summary sucks but i promise the story will be better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   ⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⧫⬽⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⧫⬽⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⧫⬽⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⧫⬽⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵</p>
<p><br/>
  ⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⧫⬽⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⧫⬽⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⧫⬽⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⧫⬽⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵⬵</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   We get attached to temporary things and wonder why our</p>
<p>    happiness never lasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p>
<p>     <strong>@zeumie</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Jungwoo, but we can’t be friends anymore..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I'm sorry, you’re a great person but, it's just we don’t match you know?..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” My best friend doesn’t like you, so i’m sorry you can’t be friends with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 people, same words…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Jungwoo never succeeded when it came in term of making close friendships, despite him being the son of the owner of the middle school and being popular amongst all students, he always failed into holding a friendship for more than a year, most of it is because of his father trying to control his life; by planning who should be his friend, with who should he eat with, and many more.. Whenever Mr Kim finds a perfect student he immediately calls the latter and orders to be friends with Jungwoo, as much as how possessive it sounds, they did what he orders them, and moreover use Jungwoo for their own goods...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo never noticed his friendships were being planned by his father, perhaps if he did he’d stop blaming himself for being the reason why it never worked, yet he was too young to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo graduated middle school, he became a highschooler. The first week of being a freshman went very well with his best friend Mingyu that he loved the most because he was the only friend who kept talking to him throughout the whole summer, Jungwoo was so happy that he finally could find a friend who he can count on and tell everything.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one day, it was the second week of being in highschool Mingyu went up to Jungwoo and started “woo, i really like being a friend of yours, but i don’t think we should sit together in class like we used to any more, i’d be really thankful if you understand that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Jungwoo was pretty much used to being rejected by his ‘friends’ before, it never hurted him like this time.. “b-but why?” he startled with shock apparent  in his eyes..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound from a girl classmate behind echoed “Seriously Jungwoo, you should know it by now everyone was using you, because, well it doesn’t take a genius to notice; you’re Mrs Kim’s son. Period” She giggled. “But since we’re in highschool right now, no one needs to act up to be your bff anymore, you should be happy for that” her friend also stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo wasn’t hated nor bullied in his school, in fact everyone from afar liked him with his cute, weird yet unique personality, he wasn’t lonely either. he had friends, it’s just no one ever tried to become close friends to him because they knew they’d fail since Jungwoo was very well protected by his father..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingyu, i really thought you were different-..” Jungwoo was cut out by his thoughts and devastation “..You know what nevermind, do whatever you want, i’m used to it anyway..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sad face Jungwoo went to his parents house ‘ I wish I was never born in that family, and everyone would like me for who I am’ thought to himself with anger apparent in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                   <span>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo was walking towards his class, thinking how he’d face Mingyu- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey! hey! Jungwoo” Jungwoo turned around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “oh, hey Jaehyun,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ how you been doing! long time no see, look at you all grown up, you’re a highschooler now.” Jaehyun jiggled with tease</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop it hyung, you’re only one year older than me..” Jungwoo rolled his eyes and let out a cute little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so? m still your hyung tho” “anyway, how is it so far.. do you like being in highschool?” jaehyun asked, wondering,”you know they say being in highschool is the best stage in your life, so we should really enjoy every second of it..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, right.. especially when you can’t make any proper close friends,” Jungwoo murmured under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, I said you’re right-” he was cut up but the bell rang “where is your class? i’ll walk you there” asked jaehyun. ”it’s 1D9“.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”That's two classes next to mine, that means we’d meet more” a happy smile drew though jaehyun’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh really! That's a first” said Jungwoo with excitement, “anyways, talk to you later hyung! “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yea, take care woo” jaehyun waved to jungwoo as he joined his class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun, he has been friends with Jungwoo since they were born.. yes you guessed it right ; both their parents were close friends, so automatically Jaehyun would know Jungwoo from a young age. He has been a big brother to Jungwoo more than a friend, he protected him, they always had each other’s back . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being in the same school,and their parents being close, They didn’t meet each other that much, it’s not like it was planned or anything but they both had their own friends also, nor the age and place did allow them to be that close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but it seems like not anymore..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks, months passed, Jungwoo understood that he should stop seeking for close friends, he should just start enjoying his time and make everyone a friend of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard for him to make friends whether it was with his classmates or even from other classes , he was known to be a social butterfly, and make everyone comfortable with him, and since he wasn’t in his father’s possession  anymore it made it alot easier for him to make people to like him for who he is as a person, as said he had such a cute and unique aura in him that made them attracted to him..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without realising Jungwoo grew closer to Jaehyun as their classes were next to each other this year, they’d walk each other to class whenever they had a chance, it was always Jaehyun’s pleasure, they’d eat lunch together on breaks... Since Jungwoo wasn’t that much of an athlete as Jaehyun was and he needed to pass sports class, he’d get help from Jaehyun in their free time, on weekends, so.. more chance for them to meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first year of highschool ended very well. Jungwoo passed all his tests he aced every subject (Jungwoo was a brilliant student so for him it wasn’t that hard since he studied hard for it) and by that Jungwoo is now a 2nd year student. Jaehyun as well passed which made him in his third and last year of his highschool life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his second year, Jungwoo had his first ever boyfriend.. he had met him thanks to Jaehyun, that was his friend and classmate.. Jaehyun wasn’t so fond of them dating, especially when he’d third wheel every time they went out together.. why would he third wheel well, with Jungwoo’s strict parents they’d never let him go out, unless he was with somebody they know, and since it’s Jaehyun, their beloved bestfriends’s son they were okay with it, and since both Jaehyun and Jungwoo got each other’s back, he accepted to help Jungwoo with his dates or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jungwoo and his boyfriend started to grow closer with each other, Jungwoo with no reason at all ended the relationship, since last year he has been doing that everytime he gets close to someone.. why? He doesn’t know, he just feels like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Or that's what he has been telling himself..</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! this is my first time writing and english is my 4th language so please excuse any mistake found,<br/>don't forget to leave me comments on how you think of the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jung Jaehyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaehyun?" Jungwoo questioned, while looking up at the sky, admiring the stars.<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun and Jungwoo developed their friendship to the point where on weekends they'd meet on the rooftop of Jungwoo's house and just hang out, Jaehyun had become his first ever true best friend, they relate to each other in every aspect of a subject, the older was also approved by the younger's parents so one stone two birds. <br/><br/></p><p>"Hum?" hummed Jaehyun while lying back on the roof, facing the sky as well.</p><p>" Do you still dream of becoming a CEO like your parents?.."</p><p>"Of course,it has always been my dream, and it'll always be" "You?.."</p><p>"I- "</p><p>"huh dumb me, ofc you want that too" Jaehyun cut Jungwoo, "i mean ever since we were children, we always spoke about how we'd become CEOs," stated jaehyun while smiling at the sky.</p><p>"yeah...but it's just.. what if i had other dreams, idk what if i wanted to be in art school, fashion designer, or even a model" spoke Jungwoo with excitement appearing in his tone.</p><p>" yeah, when you say it like that it sounds cool, but according to my parents those aren't real jobs, and honestly I think that too.." Jaehyun looked at Jungwoo's face and saw his face expressions changed into sadness..</p><p>" Jungwoo.." he sighted "you know your parents would never let you.." " plus.." he stood up ".. think of it on the bright side, we'd always be next to each other since we'll both be in business school and even after that we'll be like our parents; always close."</p><p>Jungwoo smiled and leaned next to Jaehyun as he put his head on his shoulder " yeah, i guess you're right.."</p><p>"Jae?"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>" Thanks for being my best friend "</p><p>"what is that? are we getting emotional now?"</p><p>"pfff, you really are annoying.." punched jaehyun shoulder jokingly as he stood up.<br/><br/></p><p>                                                                                                                  ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>Although Jaehyun was more of an athlete than an ace student, his ambition to become a businessman was so strong that he worked hard to accomplish it.</p><p>His parents were as rich as Jungwoo's, which explains why both their parents were friends.</p><p>The only non-common thing between them is that the older's parents were open minded; they always supported Jaehyun's decisions, and respected his wills. <br/><br/></p><p>The Jungs always wanted their son to inherit the company they had worked so hard on, they explained that to Jae when he was young, but also made it clear that if he didn't want that, they'd be okay with it, as Jaehyun had younger siblings so the company would be fine.. But he always said he admired his parents' work, workplace.. it was what he wanted to be.</p><p>He is a person who likes to boss around, so such a place would be perfect for him. <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo always envied him for that, as jungwoo's parents never discussed his opinions, hell they never even gave him a chance to choose something, not even his friends.<br/><br/></p><p>                                                                                               ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Two years went by, Both the boys are in college, they both chose university business school, as they were rich, their parents made them join one of the most expensive business schools in Korea.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo was one of the students who got a really good degree in their college scholastic ability test, that made his parents really proud because that'd make him join business school without any problems. With that degree he could join any school he wanted, but since he had no choice but business school he did what he was <span class="u">asked</span> heh, rather ordered to. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>It was Jungwoo's first day at college, despite him hating the field he chose, he loved the campus and the idea of being there with Jaehyun..<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo's first year of college was miserable,you know when you hate something you're doing, so much that you just can't stand it, he was like that.</p><p>Although he was a brilliant student he just couldn't keep up with it, every time he was at a class he would zone out thinking about his future, his relationship with his parents and much more. Jungwoo also struggled to be friends with his classmates since they all didn't share the same interests as him, he'd talk to them when it came to class updates,but nothing more. The only thing that kept Jungwoo resisting was-<br/><br/></p><p>"Jaehyun!" yelled Jungwoo, eyeing Jaehyun from far</p><p>"Oh! hey Jungwoo come here"<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun was inside his classroom with his boyfriend Taeyong, he had met taeyong in his first year at college, Jungwoo was still at highschool but already met Taeyong outside, since Jaehyun and Jungwoo kept their relationship strong even outside school..</p><p>Jungwoo wasn't that fond of Taeyong, he was perhaps jealous? and to be honest who would blame him for that, the older was his only best friend that he loved the most,and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he had a tiny crush on him, but now with Taeyong he can't seem to even see him as much as he used to before.<br/><br/></p><p>Although Jaehyun has been with Taeyong for more than a year now, they broke up and got back together a lot, because of various reasons.<br/><br/></p><p>Taeyong shared the same feeling Jungwoo had for him, as Jaehyun was too close to the younger one and it worried him a lot.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo greeted Taeyong, the older greeted back.<br/><br/></p><p>"Jae,are we still meeting after class? i have a lot of assignments to work on. I really need your help," Jungwoo asked Jaehyun with a begging tone.</p><p>"Of course Jungwoo, I already promised you for that," Jaehyun said.</p><p>" but-" Taeyong spoke " what?" Jaehyun asked.</p><p>"it's just- i thought we'd go on a date this evening" Taeyong said as drifting his look to Jungwoo.</p><p>" Oh, it's okay hyung,we can cancel that if you want, and you two can have your date" Jungwoo said with a fake smile forming on his face.</p><p>"no, no, jungwoo we won't cancel that"," babe, i'm sorry, but i already promised Jungwoo. We can make that another day" pointed to Taeyong</p><p>"o-ok then see you later jae,i have to go now" Jungwoo said as he went up to his class</p><p>"Seriously Jaehyun,I thought we were over that," said Taeyong to Jaehyun who is still looking at Jungwoo while smiling.</p><p>"what?."</p><p>"That's literally the 5th time you rejected me this two weeks just to be with Jungwoo" said Taeyong with anger.</p><p>" oh my god,not this subject again" answered Jaehyun with annoyance apparent in his tone</p><p>"see you said it by yourself 'AGAIN' " taeyong hissed.</p><p>" he's my best friend, he's going through a lot right now,he needs me"</p><p>"Fuck.."Taeyong cursed with tears forming in his eyes " you like him don't you?..hell you even love him..." he paused</p><p>'I'm i that obvious' jaehyun thought with shock and sadness apparent in his face</p><p>"just- Jae please spare me,and tell me if you like him or not, i can't continue with this, while i still feel insecure every damn time i see Jungwoo with you" Taeyong cried</p><p>" i'm sorry that i made you feel like that, i-"</p><p>'I just need you in my life so i'd stop thinking about him' Jaehyun thought but never said.</p><p>"I think I need a break," Jaehyun said.</p><p>"of course you need a break, you always need that..it's just me, dumb Taeyong who couldn't even realise the way you look at him everytime he appears, hell you even talk about him more than you talk about yourself"</p><p>"don't say that, tae-" jaehyun gasped with guilt.</p><p>"maybe i realised it, maybe i just ignored it, but ever since we see Jungwoo everyday-.." Tae took a realisation pause and continued "..it was easier for me to ignore it when he was far, but not anymore" silence filled up the place as if they were alone, it felt like time stopped.</p><p>'It was easier for me too'</p><p>"i just- i think we should call an end, you can't even sort your own feelings" Taeyong said</p><p>"i'm sorry, hyung it's just-"Jaehyun startled</p><p>"You need- heck you deserve someone way better than me, m so sorry i made you feel that.. it's just my emotions are a wreck a-and.."</p><p>"It's okay, Jae. Maybe after all we just weren't meant to be.. "</p><p>And just like that their relationship ended.<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun felt so bad for what he made Taeyong feel, he just never thought his feelings would lead him to this, he thought he was being discreet about it, he thought his feelings to jungwoo were mutual and just a temporary thing, but ever since Jungwoo is now with him at the same school again, he just can't ignore them anymore.<br/><br/></p><p>He was also scared that as soon as he confesses, Jungwoo would cut him off just like he does to anyone who'd pass his boundaries, the fact that Jungwoo accepted Jaehyun as a best friend was already a new, so he wouldn't risk his friendship with him just for some stupid temporary feelings..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi again!! i really hope you're enjoying this story so far i'll update next chapters as soon as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: this chapter contains mentions of anxiety and panic attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo was miserable, although Jaehyun helped him with everything he could to get in track with his classes, Jungwoo hardly passed his exams, it's just he wasn't interested in that...<br/><br/></p><p>He is now on his second year of college, Jungwoo had his first panic attack at the age of 19, it got worse every single day.</p><p>He never told anyone about it, not even Jaehyun. As to him having anxiety is a sign of weakness, and Jungwoo hated the look of pity on people's eyes.</p><p>He questioned his existence and what he was going to be in his future with each minute passes, he now developed a phobia of going to classes- no he had a phobia to even go to that goddamn school, it became a terrifying place for him. <br/><br/></p><p>Every time he's in class he zoned out, then in result of overthinking he'd ask for permission to go out, have his attack then go back, with signs of tiredness showing in his face, and proceed as if nothing had happened.. to him it was an unbearable terrible routine. <br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun had noticed how the younger was missing classes and even not replying to his messages, 'i have to confront him about that', Jaehyun spoke in his mind with determination. <br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo finally agreed to have a meeting with Jaehyun at the library to study, and oh boy he was missing so many classes he couldn't even count them. <br/><br/></p><p>"hey, Woo the library today is empty so take whatever table you want" Jaehyun spoke as soon as he met Jungwoo.<br/><br/></p><p>" Where ever is fine with me, hyung" <br/><br/></p><p>As they both took a seat. Jungwoo noticed the older's look on him, he knew he wanted to say something so he was avoiding his gaze. <br/><br/></p><p>"Jungwoo, can you please tell me what's going on with you you're not.. you anymore" the older spoke with actual concern in his face <br/><br/></p><p>"w-what is?... what do you mean?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh come on! You know what I mean, you're like missing 10 classes already, the first semester isn't even done yet. Does your parents know you are skipping classes" Jaehyun said with frowning eyebrows. <br/><br/></p><p>"Jaeyhun, i'm an adult now if anything happened i'd take responsibility for that. It's better for them not to know,and i'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything " said the younger with an annoyed tone. <br/><br/></p><p>As he was turning back to face his books that were in front of him at the table, Jaehyun grabbed Jungwoo's head with a hand on his neck and he leaned close, close enough they both felt the warmth of their breath caressing their lips, Both were starting to feel things crimping through their stomach, heat rushing over their faces at the thought that it was just the two of them in a huge library, alone with no one else around them.</p><p>The younger leaned back a bit panicking as this never happened before, Jungwoo never knew being this close to jaehyun would make him this frustrated-<br/><br/></p><p>"are you smoking?" Jaehyun said with no expression or what's so ever in his face.<br/><br/></p><p>"That's it," said Jungwoo, breaking Jaehyun's hand from his neck and started collecting his book. " I didn't come here to be interrogated sir." He took his backpack,<br/><br/></p><p>As he was standing up to leave. Jaehyun grabbed him from his wrist and pulled him down as he whispered to his ears "i think it's sexy." with a smirk drawn on his lips<br/><br/></p><p>'did he- did he just flirt with me right now'</p><p>"-what?" Jungwoo met the older's eyes. Jungwoo's face now was an embodiment of a tomato, <br/><br/></p><p>"stay.." Jaehyun drowned in Jungwoo's beautiful brown eyes , "don't go.." with a desperate tone.<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun broke eye contact with panic, his ears started to take Jungwoo's face color, he then quickly corrected him self, "I mean s-stay we haven't finished yet." <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo's eyes hid sorrows and pain, Jaehyun could feel that everytime he met his gaze, so he avoided looking at it, for now, just- for now.<br/><br/></p><p>"Geez, bossy much..?" The younger said nervously trying to cool off the situation, And then sat back in confusion. <br/><br/></p><p>"I am. " said the older with the same smirk as later forming back. He's getting braver and he's proud of it hehe.</p><p> </p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Three hours passed, they have now finished their session. It was the most awkward study session jungwoo has ever had before.</p><p>Since when did it turn like this?, since when his encounter with Jaehyun was this stressful.. <br/><br/></p><p>as they were leaving :</p><p>"hey" said Jaehyun, it sounded like a soothing whisper. "I'm sorry for what i said earlier.. i didn't mean to interrogate you, it's just- I'm concerned woo," he paused as silence filled out the place, "it's just you mean so much to me that i just can't bear seeing you going through pain like this while i'm just sitting blinded, Fuck ..you even started smoking without me noticing anything" he frowned his brows,<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo lowered his head, "i know jaehyun, i'm just going through a hard time right now and.." Jungwoo hesitated,<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun then cut him: "I don't want to force you to tell me anything 'woo, I just don't like this, I don't like being this close yet so far from you, it hurts you know."</p><p>The younger nodded with agreement " it's hurting me too, just give me some time, maybe then i can share"</p><p>"don't be pressured, woo take all your time, just- don't run from me" jaehyun said as he grabbed Jungwoo's head and tuck it on the crook of his neck,</p><p>They hugged, Jungwoo took a deep breath to inhale the intoxicating smell the older has, as he felt fingers running through his hair and small kisses placed on the back of his neck. He had forgotten how soothing it was.. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo had the most toxic relationship with his father only, surprisingly, although his mom had no power to object whatever Mr Kim had imposed on his son, she always tried to alleviate his pain.<br/><br/></p><p>When Jungwoo passed his 3rd year of highschool he had demanded his parents to sign him up in art classes just as a hobby since he knew he had no chance to be in art school university as his parent would never let him do that. The night he requested that he had the biggest fight with his father he then was punished; wasn't allowed to get out of the house for one month straight. <br/><br/></p><p>Days after that horrible night, his mom sneaked into his room with a paper in her hand, she had signed Jungwoo in an art school, it wasn't the fanciest school since she had paid for it with her own money, yet Jungwoo was so happy when he read that paper. She gave him that with one condition; that he wouldn't tell anyone he signed there, not even Jaehyun, she couldn't risk her husband knowing that or it wouldn't end well. <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo then discovered something that effected his mental health so bad, that he never knew how to recover from it, his mother had cancer and hid it from him. He felt as if the world was just against him; he couldn't sleep, eat, even breathe well anymore, it had added up to his anxieties even more.. when he confronted her she had begged him to not tell his father, she had begged him and promised him that she'd get over it, they'd both get over it together, she only needed Jungwoo's strength beside her. And so he did.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>two years have passed, and Jungwoo only found his peace doing art.. he was studying it as his hoby, he didn't let himself get too attached because he knew it wasn't for his own good. <br/><br/></p><p>he loved that school so much, it felt like it was his second home, even 'first' if it wasn't his mom keeping his so uncalled family together, he had made friends, one of them was this cute couple, he called them 'nomin' as their mashup name.. Jaemin and Jeno, Jaemin more than Jeno was closer to Jungwoo, they were friends to whom he shared his sorrows although they never knew who's Jungwoo's family was as he didn't like to mention about them, they did know Jaehyun 'cause Jungwoo never stops talking about him.</p><p>Oh how much they wished they could meet him, but they knew it was impossible since Jungwoo didn't tell anyone that he was going to art classes, they knew the subject goes deeper than that..</p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>it was a normal day, Jungwoo was having a dinner with his parents, cause believe it or not no matter how toxic they were his father made sure that dinner time was their time to be all together in one place, even if most of the time it was just them eating in silence, or when his father spoke and the table would turn into a war of arguments, he loved to make Jungwoo feel small so he could take more control of him, it was just in his toxic manipulative systeme.<br/><br/></p><p>"Mr Jung called me" Mr Kim spoke as he put down his spoon elegantly "He told me that Jaehyun was tutoring you intensely these days" he paused, then proceeded, "at first i was proud, but then as i thought about it more, i called Mr lee.."</p><p>"You're skipping your classes.. any reason?" expecting a response from Jungwoo.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo immediately glanced at his mom as in fear that his father would discover the reason he was skipping classes.<br/><br/></p><p>"No response?.. oh come on, i expect an explanation for such a behavior.." Jungwoo's father said mockingly.<br/><br/></p><p>"I didn't skip that much classes, it was because of my anxiety issues-" <br/><br/></p><p>" pft, did you hear your son, anxiety he said" he rolled his eyes then laughed sarcastically '' Anxiety is just a label that was put by weak people who couldn't succeed in life. It's just an excuse for their failure."</p><p>"You know, I thought you were friends with Jaehyun, why don't you take him as an example? Why you have to be such a failure" <br/><br/></p><p>"Honey, don't be so harsh on him, you know Jungwoo had always been the best student, he's just going through stress and i know he's trying his best" said his wife with a calming tone to cool down the situation.<br/><br/></p><p>"Trying his best? Do you call this trying his best? huh, For fuck sake woman get over it, your son is a failure and he has to admit that" <br/><br/></p><p>Mrs Kim sent Jungwoo calming glares as if to tell Jungwoo don't mind your father it's going to get better. The young boy just wanted to swear so bad he wanted to punch his dad so bad, but he just couldn't, he knew it would affect his mom the most so he just stood there not saying any words except "i'm sorry, you're right father"<br/><br/></p><p>"Go to your room and never EVER skip your classes again, jungwoo i'm watching you right this time" <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo did as ordered and went to his room, he locked his door and started crying.. his cries were so intense, so painful.. usually at these situations he just grabbes a pack of cigarettes and finishes them on one go to calm himself he knew it wasn't healthy it was just his way to forget, but not this time as he grabbed his phone, called the first name that appeared on screen 'Jaehyun'<br/><br/></p><p>"jae.. c-can you come" said between his sobs</p><p>"whats going on in jungwoo where are you? Are you in trouble" jaehyun immediately stood up as he heard Jungwoo crying<br/><br/></p><p>"just come to our place, i'm not feeling well" <br/><br/></p><p>"i'm on my way."<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo wasn't sure why he called Jaehyun as he didn't like to show his emotions, especially not to the guy he cherishes the most.<br/><br/></p><p>It didn't take Jaehyun that much to be there. He came as fast as he could, he sneaked out from behind the house, they always did that when they wanted to meet in the late hours.<br/><br/></p><p>He felt a stab on his heart as soon as he saw how jungwoo was there crying, so weak yet so strong,..<br/><br/></p><p>"Jungwoo?" He approached carefully the younger,</p><p>He went to hug him and make him know that he was there for him. Jungwoo then let out a cry, a sob, as he buried his head on Jaehyun's chest, the older could feel how hurt Jungwoo was but he was scared to ask so he didn't say anything.<br/><br/></p><p>"Jaehyun, i'm going through so much shit right i don't even know where to start" spoke Jungwoo while still crying <br/><br/></p><p>" you can tell me whatever you want, start with whatever you wish i'll listen" <br/><br/></p><p>"m-my.. my mom" he sighted "euuh..i-" Jungwoo started panicking, he couldn't find words,where to start,he started breathing heavily as if his soul left his body, looking all around the room not knowing how to control his breath, his heart beat race as if it was going to come out of his body, he knew he was having a panic attack, he just couldn't control it this time <br/><br/></p><p>As soon as Jaehyun realised what's happening he grabbed Jungwoo by his shoulder and he looked right into his eyes. " Jungwoo look at me. just forget it don't tell me anything and breath with me" jaehyun showed him how to control his breath ; he took a huge breath in held it for 5 seconds then let it out, the younger followed his steps it eventually did work a bit, although his breathing was a little more stable than later, his heart race didn't slowdown, Jaehyun stopped as he realised Jungwoo's rapid breathing slowed down.<br/><br/></p><p>His eyes still fixed on the younger's, he cupped jungwoo's face, the latter now forgot about what he was going through for a moment as focussing on the older's move. Jaehyun now tracing with his thumb from Jungwoo's cheeks all the way to his lips, he then looked to his eyes followed by his lips as if asking for permission, Jungwoo didn't move.<br/><br/></p><p>It was Jaehyun who made the first move, as his lips found themselves on Jungwoo's. it was a hesitant sweet kiss, yet it felt warm, it was as if time stopped, Jungwoo's heartbeat faster than earlier, but this time it was a different kind of beat, it was a beat of excitement.<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun felt tears running to his thumb, he then broke the kiss quickly "i-i'm sorry Jungwoo i- maybe i shouldn't i'm sorry" Jae was now the one panicking.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo let out a soft chuckle, he then put his hands around the older's neck and pressed another kiss on Jaehyun's lips. it was a reassuring kiss, to tell Jaehyun that he wanted it, as much as the older did. Jungwoo now felt relaxed, the kiss did distract him from the previous attack, he felt as if he took his anxiety medicine, it felt like the older lips belonged to him only.<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun now pulled him by his waist claiming his lips again kissing him so eagerly as if he was waiting for this moment his whole life (he did but let's keep it a secret for now), they both felt the attraction that was around them, they were both emotionally and physically attracted. Jungwoo let out a small giggle throughout the kiss "you're a bit too excited aren't you" the older now embarrassed "as if you aren't" <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo pulled from the older a bit to have a better look at him, he led his hand and brushed the older's hair strands that was falling on his eyes with his fingers" thank you..you're now my escape" Jaehyun placed a soft peck on Jungwoo's forehead "i'll be always there for you, whenever you need me" <br/><br/></p><p>" Promise?" jaehyun now placed a peck on Jungwoo's nose <br/><br/></p><p>"i promise.." he got back into kissing the younger harshly <br/><br/></p><p>"fuck.." whispered jungwoo into jaehyun mouth, "if we don't stop now i'll pass out, i'm drained" Jaehyun couldn't keep away from that kiss it was intoxicating, but he slowly sat back admiring the younger's graceful face "okay, but in one condition"</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"i want to stay here and cuddle with you, i want you to sleep between my arms" <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo let out a laugh, then went to bed, the older hugged him tightly as if to assure him he was there with him, and that he wasn't alone anymore..<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo now drained, but never felt this kind of comfort before, Jaehyun has became his escape from the harsh reality he lives in. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow! that was a whole roller coaster of emotions right there. thank you to anyone who left kudos! plz look forward to next chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. one step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Jungwoo woke up and there he found his best friend-..<br/><br/></p><p>'wait i don't think we're best friends anymore-' <br/><br/></p><p>..Laying right beside him, feeling one hand behind his waist and the other holding his head as if the older was scared that Jungwoo would run away...the view had sent butterflies all in his body, he had never felt this close to someone, it was scary yet very pleasant he wanted this every day, he wanted Jaehyun to be his, and only his. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo took a deep breath smelling the older's intoxicating smell at this point it became a drug. As he did so, Jaehyun felt the younger's movement and opened his eyes to meet Jungwoo's..<br/><br/></p><p>"enjoying the view?" said Jaehyun with his morning husky voice and a cheeky smile drawing through his face.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo shivers as he hears the older's voice "Mmmaybe " he rolled his eyes and, with his feet he pushed Jaehyun off the bed "NOT".<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun now on the floor with a stunned face "a-and you did this for what?"<br/><br/></p><p>"why not?"</p><p>They both held a laugh until they burst with laughter.<br/><br/></p><p>when they finished laughing they had a moment where both's eyes made contact, silence of realization filled the room-<br/><br/></p><p>"Jungwoo.. i-"</p><p>Jaehyun was cut off by the phone which doesn't want to stop ringing, He reached out to grab the phone from the nightstand that was near him as he was still on the floor "Jaemin".<br/><br/></p><p>'who the hell is Jaemin' thought as he handed the phone to Jungwoo.<br/><br/></p><p>"Holly shi- i totally forgot" Jungwoo cursed as he stood up quickly from his bed.<br/><br/></p><p>"forgot what?" said the older in confusion<br/><br/></p><p>"I have classes today" changing his clothes as rapidly as possible.<br/><br/></p><p>"classes? but it's the weekend !?"<br/><br/></p><p>"oh.. about that, i'll explain to you later i promise.." said as he was doing his backpack "and please when you leave go from the window. i don't want to face the old man again this afternoon."<br/><br/></p><p>"but-"<br/><br/></p><p>"i'll call you"<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo now gone, Jaehyun still stunned from how fast things unwound then left the latter's room through the window with caution <br/><br/></p><p>'guess i'll speak to him later then.."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>                                                                   ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"Y'ALL KISSED?" yelled Jaemin with excitement. <br/><br/></p><p>"shh.. stop yelling" said Jungwoo looking around with embarrassment, as they are now at the cafeteria for the break.<br/><br/></p><p>"wait- so you two are a thing now? like you can finally introduce us and go to dates together right? please say yes, i want to meet him, i'm tired of only hearing about him" said Jaemin in one breath.<br/><br/></p><p>"damn nana breath" Surprised at how can jaemin speak so fast sometimes, "i don't know yet, we were about to talk about it until your ass called and ruined the moment" he sighed "but like still- i don't know i-"<br/><br/></p><p>"what you don't know? that you love him till death but you still haven't realised this because you're a dumbass who don't realise his feelings" Jaemin spat words with sass,<br/><br/></p><p>" FACSs" yelled jeno as soon as he came to the two and took a seat next to them, "i don't know what you two are talking about but i know my baby stated facts only"<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo rolled his eyes "ugh, your love makes me want to go blind". <br/><br/></p><p>"don't worry boo you'll soon be like us" <br/><br/></p><p>"What? did Jungwoo finally confess to jaehyun?" jeno looking at jaemin waiting for an answer.<br/><br/></p><p>"Je-  how does he know ? Was it that obvious?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Did you?" jeno now furrowing his eyebrows, looking at jungwoo<br/><br/></p><p>"no-" spoke Jungwoo with a blush appearing on his cute cheeks.<br/><br/></p><p>"-but they kissed," Jaemin said, cutting Jungwoo.<br/><br/></p><p>"WHAT?" Jeno almost choked.<br/><br/></p><p>"I KNOW RIGHT"<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo rolled his eyes and stood up " you know what? i'm gone, i need new friends, i can't stand y'all" <br/><br/></p><p>"no, no, wait!" Jaemin grabbed Jungwoo's hand "are you going to tell him about.. this?".<br/><br/></p><p>the oldest of them retook the seat and set back</p><p>" i don't know jaemin, i mean before this he was and still my best friend and my best friend's parent's son (that was long), what if i tell him and he messes up" <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo lowered his head looking at his hands,<br/><br/></p><p>"i promised my mom that i wouldn't tell anyone but i don't want to lose him.." said with sadness apparent in his tone. <br/><br/></p><p>" what if i told him and he'll get upset because i didn't tell him before.."<br/><br/></p><p>"Jungwoo baby, you're overthinking again"</p><p>".. i mean i don't know Jaehyun, but from how you describe him, he seems like someone who would understand. Also take it easy with him, just tell him things one by one" said Jaemin followed by a nod from jeno.<br/><br/></p><p>"yeah i guess you're right.."</p><p>jungwoo rose his head back and started smiling teasingly "..look at you being mature and all. i'm touched"</p><p>"pfft.. bitch i always been mature" Jaemin rolled his eyes <br/><br/></p><p>"what do you mean mature?! you're my baby" said jeno while pinching the latter's cheeks.<br/><br/></p><p>"aannd here we go again. i'm out bye talk to you later"<br/><br/></p><p>"yes, please update us, i'll wait"<br/><br/></p><p>"Okay," said Jungwoo, leaving the couple and heading to his parent's house.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>                                                                    ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo now arrived at the house and went upstairs to his room as fast as possible so he wouldn't meet his father (he knew his father wouldn't be home yet but just incase); he doesn't want to ruin his mood. He then threw his backpack filled with art supplies on his bed as he lay beside it.<br/><br/></p><p>"should i call him?" Facing the ceiling "i don't want to seem clingy, but i really want to talk to him". <br/><br/></p><p>As Jungwoo grabbed his phone to call the older he heard a knock on the door <br/><br/></p><p>"come in"<br/><br/></p><p>"sir, your mother is calling you." Said the maid <br/><br/></p><p>"Nessa, what's wrong? Did my mother get tired again?" Jungwoo rushed through the hallway to his mom's.<br/><br/></p><p>Nessa is the only person besides Jungwoo and his mother who knew about the sickness, she was the only trusted person who could hide the secret, as the mother wished.<br/><br/></p><p>"I don't know, but she doesn't seem pretty well" <br/><br/></p><p>As Jungwoo entered his mother's chamber she was laying there all tired "Jungwoo please, i want you to take me to the hospital.. this might be the last time i'm going there, i want you to be the one who takes me."<br/><br/></p><p>"Mom, please don't say this. I'm going to take you and you're going to be alright"  Jungwoo said with a lump on his throat forbidding his tears to fall. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! i hope y'all doing well, i'm sorry it took me so long to reupload, this chapter is short but the next chapter is ready so i might post it tomorrow as well. anyways enjoy and take care of your selves!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there'll be minor cursing in this chapter, please excuse it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                   ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>I don't know Johnny, he said he's going to call me. I'm still waiting.." Jaehyun whining on the phone with his college best friend 'Johnny' "what i feared the most is happening.. i think he's cutting me off"</p><p>"Stupid Jaehyun,"said Jaehyun while stomping his feets on the ground "i knew Jungwoo had a fear of committing yet i took a step i-"<br/><br/></p><p>"Jae! Stop panicking. You're literally dramatizing the situation, he must be busy. You said he had classes so.." spoke Johnny from the other line. <br/><br/></p><p>" He never even told me about these classes, like-." Jaehyun took a deep breath "you know what? I'm going to call him, I can't leave this hanging. " <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, call him i'm sure he has explanations"<br/><br/></p><p>"Right, talk to you later then"<br/><br/></p><p>"Okay take care. And don't panic " said Johnny as closing the line<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun typed Jungwoo's number fiercely, 'Johnny's advice isn't working,' and waited for the latter to respond.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo didn't respond at the first call, but he responded at the second.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hello?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Jaehyun! Hi, sorry i didn't call.. i'm-"<br/><br/></p><p>"Where are you woo, are you at your place? I'm coming. I need to talk to you. I can't leave "us" hanging like this"<br/><br/></p><p>"No don't come" Jaehyun heard a sigh "i'm not there, i-i'm at.. the hospital"<br/><br/></p><p>'Hospital?'</p><p>"Hospital? What hospital Jungwoo? Are you injured ? Are you okay?" <br/><br/></p><p>"Hyung, don't worry i'm not here for me. just- just come i'll explain"<br/><br/></p><p>"Don't lie to me Jungwoo you got hurt didn't you? Just send me the address i'm coming"<br/><br/></p><p>"Okay, and jae please stop panicking. I swear i'm not here for me..".<br/><br/></p><p>                                                                                                     ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>As Jaehyun arrived at the place, he spotted Jungwoo sitting on a bench at the hospital's backyard lowering his head to his knees while holding a cigarette, which concerned The older much..<br/><br/></p><p>"Jungwoo!" He waved at the called running up to him.</p><p>The latter immediately threw the cigarette away as soon as he saw the older. <br/><br/></p><p>"Jungwoo, are you okay?!" running out of breath, held the younger as he checked on him to make sure he was doing all fine..<br/><br/></p><p>"hyung, i told you don't worry i'm not here because of me" <br/><br/></p><p>"who then? Why are you here Jungwoo?" <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo sat back and hesitated.<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun held the younger's hand and stated "Jungwoo, i know i already told you i don't want to pressure you into telling me anything, but i really want to know what's going on in your life. I want to be the one who you share your sorrows with, I know you're suffering that's why I want to be there for you.. so please tell me what's going on?.." <br/><br/></p><p>"it's my mom Jaehyun.. " Jungwoo lowered his head to hide his teary eyes "she- she's very sick.. she has cancer"<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun stunned but didn't want to show any weakness and discourage towards the younger, he cupped the latter's face and directed it towards his " don't hide your pain from me Jungwoo... you can cry as much as you want" he hugged Jungwoo as the younger started crying "it's been two years.. she needs to see me strong, jae if i start crying in front of her she wouldn't be able to handle it"<br/><br/></p><p>"Jungwoo.." the older sighted "you have me now, you're the strongest person i've ever met. How could you not just share this with me "<br/><br/></p><p>"She- wants to keep it as a secret.." jungwoo broke the hug and stood up "she says she wants to keep it as a secret because she knows she'll heal.. but i know she's doing this so that my bitch of a father wouldn't take opportunity of her weakness and reflect it on me.. i just- i really just want to kill him jaehyun.. i'm so tired of this shit.." as he let out a hurtfull sigh sound..<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun opened his mouth to speak but he didn't find words <br/><br/></p><p>"heh also, you knew how you asked me about the classes i take.. It's art classes that she paid for me. with her own goddamn money, even i am working my ass off skipping classes and all to afford it, just so her mr rich toxic husband wouldn't hear and ban the both of us in some sort of dungeon like he did back in the days-"<br/><br/></p><p>"HE DID WHAT?" screemed the older in shock and disbelief.<br/><br/></p><p>"oh.. " the younger let out a laugh "no matter how much that man looks decent he's the devil him self"...<br/><br/></p><p>jungwoo that's so fucked up you should- you should tell the police about this "<br/><br/></p><p>"You don't know how powerful he is, Jae. you think that my mom didn't try the police? They just told her to fuck off and showed her the way out" <br/><br/></p><p>The silence filled up the place Jaehyun had nothing more to say he was so surprised how much the younger was carrying inside him.. he knew Jungwoo was suffering from anxiety but never knew it was for such causes..<br/><br/></p><p>"Jaehyun.. i'm not telling you all of this for you to pity me.. it's just i felt like you need to know this because i consider you as someone special and close to me, and i'd understand it if you don't want me to be around you anymore.. just- "<br/><br/></p><p>"would you be my boyfriend ? " Jaehyun said with a serious face..<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo choked on his own spit while he heard what the latter said "Your what?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Woo, i don't want to hear the word "pity" from your mouth ever again. Before anything I'm your best friend, I had a crush on you ever since highschool but I never felt such a strong attachment to you like this ever before, I want to be even closer to you now. So would you be my boyfriend?" <br/><br/></p><p>"i-" startled Jungwoo<br/><br/></p><p>"please don't run from me woo, i- i like you.. a lot even"<br/><br/></p><p>"Jaehyun, i like you too and i think even more according to jaemin " he let out a laugh<br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun swiped jungwoo's tears "Happiness suits you more.. Boyfriend? ", the younger smiled and nodded in agreement at the word Jaehyun just said.<br/><br/></p><p>"Let's go check on your mother you're not alone anymore" as they walked to the hospital's room,</p><p>"also i need to know who Jaemin is he's getting on my nerves "<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo chuckled "don't worry about him he's our biggest shipper, and he hasn't even met you yet."<br/><br/></p><p>"humm, so you've been talking about me much huh? Someone is too obsessed"<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh shut up!.. Boyfriend " said Jungwoo mockingly.<br/><br/></p><p>"We seriously need to learn some pet names "boyfriend" won't do" Jaehyun let out a giggle.<br/><br/></p><p>" umm.. we'll work it out with time"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                     ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. when everything turned upside down.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of death.<br/>it's a sad chapter so i'm sorry in advance,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy, cold dark night...<br/><br/></p><p>"Mr. Kim, unfortunately your mother didn't make it through.. the disease was stronger than her. all my condolences" the man in blue tapped his shoulder and he left..<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo felt as if time stopped, he didn't know what he was going through. What type of emotions he felt... sadness? Pain? he couldn't describe it. He went through a complexe shock, was confused, internally chaotic and in a deep denial of what just happened.<br/><br/></p><p>The younger didn't have a strong bond with his mother, but lately he got so attached to her, she was the reason why he was handling his father and accepting his faith, with this all being said he felt negative thoughts about himself triggered by this loss such as, "I am unlovable" and "Everyone leaves me." <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" I'm so sorry for your loss, Jungwoo" Jaehyun ran up to him, Jungwoo was sitting on the floor as if thrown to the ground after a fight, with no emotion apparent in his face trying to reconcile what just happened right now... <br/><br/></p><p>"woo, please say something" he cupped Jungwoo's face, as he crouched down to level with the latter.<br/><br/></p><p>"jaehyun.. how does it feel to not lose someone?" slowly looked up to the older "she's not dead there's no way she died and left me alone..no.." <br/><br/></p><p>"jung-" the older tried to speak but Jungwoo just pushed him as he stood up, with his arm, he mentioned for him to stop "please don't follow me i need to be alone" <br/><br/></p><p>as he was leaving "but-" jaehyun tried to follow him but was held by Jaemin "let us leave him, he needs some time for himself" and so they did. <br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄ <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The younger plodded with no destination through the soundless streets..<br/><br/></p><p>rain slowly started pouring again, a drop of water then landed on his face, it felt like a slap of realisation, he looked up in the sky "why.." he cried out.</p><p>"why every time i get near someone you feel the need to take them away" Jungwoo fell to the ground on his knees.. "wasn't it enough you made me suffer from my father?"</p><p>"Why did you feel the need to take my mother from me?" he screamed.<br/><br/></p><p>"Who are you going to take now? Jaehyun? My friends" while sobbing..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo now drenched. Tears mixing up with the drops of rain falling through his cheeks</p><p>"i won't let you"</p><p>"i don't deserve this.."</p><p>"I don't deserve any of this.." <br/><br/></p><p>He kept repeating these words till he got home, threw himself to his bed and slept to forget.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄ <br/><br/><br/></p><p>For the last two weeks, Jungwoo only visited his mother's grave, cried, then came back to his room where he could sleep for the rest of the day and forget about his entire existence, it had become his routine.<br/><br/></p><p>He had finally fully woken up, from the knock on his door.<br/><br/></p><p>"Excuse me sir," Nessa said.</p><p>"Mr kim wanted to inform you to be present on today's dinner, he has important things to announce "<br/><br/></p><p>Mr Kim knew about his wife's sickness two weeks before she died.</p><p>Even when she was in her worst state, he grounded her for not telling him, not because he cared for her health he just hates to be the last one to know, especially that Jungwoo was informed before him.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo just nodded for nessa to leave.<br/><br/></p><p>" Also, sir Jaehyun wants you to call him as soon as you wake up, he said he's worried about you."<br/><br/></p><p>"Okay" sounded too hard to say.<br/><br/></p><p>As she was leaving, she turned back "And Jungwoo? I'm sorry for your loss..."<br/><br/></p><p>The younger stood up " i'm sorry for your loss too Nessa, you were there for her more than i was, i thank you for that" <br/><br/></p><p>"I loved your mother, she was one of a kind, and so are you." She patted his head.</p><p>"Oh and," Nessa reached to her pocket, "before she died, she asked me to hand this to you" then held him a key and a letter "she asked to not open it till the 40th day after her death"</p><p>"Jungwoo please don't lose yourself, you're too good for this world" she tapped his shoulder and left his room.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo is left again alone in a sad cold room, he realised then he had to face his father this afternoon, he doesn't even know with what strength he's going to face him.. <br/><br/></p><p>He checked his phone ;</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>30 missed calls from babe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>50 unread messages from babe. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>16 missed calls from nana.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>13 missed calls from jeno.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jungwoo checked all his boyfriend's messages he had left for him. He misses him.. in fact, he misses him alot but he just couldn't speak at the moment, he couldn't hear a word that would bring him to his memories, to his reality. so he just ignored them.<br/><br/></p><p>"tsk.." he closed his phone and went back to sleep, hoping no one would wake him up, he wants to stay like this forever.. away from everyone...<br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p><b>7:30pm</b>..<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo stood up from his bed, headed to his bathroom he looked at the mirror, saw his face how it turned pale, how he didn't care for anything that was affecting him, <br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun kept reminding him to take care of himself, kept reminding him to eat very well, take a shower..</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>" Jungwoo i know you don't want me to be there with you right now, but please take care of yourself, eat well!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Woo, take a cold shower it might help you"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Babe, please send me a message as soon as you'll be able to speak i'm waiting"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"i'm so worried about you, text me"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Don't forget i'll always be there for you and i love you".</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jungwoo sighted in pain every time he saw these messages it broke his heart, how he can't even give his boyfriend his right, how he's ignoring him.</p><p>He just wanted to be alone, but he knows he can't do that when he has someone that loves him so much, waiting for him, he thought Jaehyun deserved a better partner, a person who can give all the love he receives back, someone who's happy all the time not like him who can't seem to get out from sadness. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The younger did as requested and took a cold shower to help him freshen up his mind,</p><p>He then headed down stairs to the dining table or as jungwoo likes to call it "The table of abhor", except this time there wouldn't be his mother to tone up the stress tension between him and his dad so he only hoped it won't turn into a fight at least not this time in this situation..<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To all readers that suffers from a terrible disease such as Cancer,<br/>please be aware this is just a story, i know you're stronger than that. Praying you'll feel God's healing hand at work in you. love you all stay strong !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. when everything turned upside down.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter will include mild sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jungwoo sat at the table waiting for his father to come and finish his speech as fast as possible so he could get back to his room, The old man entered the dining room, he was surprisingly in a good mood, smiling and acting all like what good father acts like,<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh Jungwoo, you're already here" <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo, still surprised, just sat there in curiosity, on what could the subject possibly be that's making this man this happy.. <br/><br/></p><p>"I know you're still affected by your mother's death, i understand you.."<br/><br/></p><p>'Understand me? What the hell is this devil planning' the young boy thought <br/><br/></p><p>"but i think it's time you get over it and start thinking about your future" <br/><br/></p><p>'Heh and I thought.' Jungwoo smirked in disgust</p><p>" i don't understand what you mean?-"</p><p>"Before you say anything," the old man cut him off, " I heard you're dating the Jung's son Jaehyun, is that right?"</p><p>Jungwoo nodded in insurance on whether he should be honest or not, he knew Jaehyun's parents were okay with his son being gay.. but he didn't know if it's the right thing to tell his father this information especially he didn't know how he'd react to it. But he did nod anyway, i mean what bad could happen he was sure his father already knew since he brought it up, 'so let it be' he thought.<br/><br/></p><p>The old man started to laugh with all the strength he had. Jungwoo wasn't sure if it was a happy laugh or psychotic laugh, it was a weird one for sure.</p><p>"oh my god , son..."<br/><br/></p><p>'Son? What the fuck is going on'<br/><br/></p><p>"You did the best thing anyone could ever do.. dating THE Jung's oldest son, I mean that could've never come into my mind, you're indeed MY son" said the old man happily.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but i still don't know what you're talking about"</p><p>"Okey okey, i won't embarrass you anymore, but you did great, dating Jaehyun would be indeed beneficial for our future's company, especially he's a smart guy i wouldn't want him to be in our opposite when he takes the company"<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo wasn't shocked by how his father concluded such a thing, he was sure the man never believed in a thing called 'love' so he just sat there looking at him in a judging look.<br/><br/></p><p>"Anyway back to the reason i called for you,"<br/><br/></p><p>'Fucking finally' the young sighted</p><p>"I did the same thing you did, I actually met someone.. and i'm planning to marry her the next month, since i can't do anything right now because of your mother's death.." his father stated in a calm tone " Alice, she's such a powerful women in the industry, i'm sure she would lead us to great success"<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo stunned, "You must be kidding me?" The younger stood up "Okey we get it you wanted to play with me, " as he clapped his hand "you can stop now".</p><p>His father just sat there with no emotion apparent which made jungwoo realise he wasn't joking,</p><p>"There's no way you could be this cruel right? How can you talk about it as if it was a normal subject?" He laughed nervously, "please say something, tell me you're not serious" the young boy pleading now " FUNCKING SAY SOMETHING" he smashed his fist down on the table.<br/><br/></p><p>His father stood up and pointed his finger on him "watch out, you're not talking to your friend, i'm your father"</p><p>"I can't believe this.." Jungwoo now brushing his hair with his fingers, walking back and forth in distress "It literally has been three weeks, fucking three weeks since we put my mother in grave, and you already thinking about fucking marriage? You gotta be kidding me" said as he laughed in disbelief.</p><p>" i'm going to say it one last time Kim Jungwoo, watch your tone when you speak to me," his father screamed " i don't know why you're playing it all innocent when you literally did the same thing with the jung's son-"</p><p>"don't you dare talk about him ever again, if you didn't know what 'love' meant don't expect me to teach you about it, and don't you dare excuse your filthy acts by me dating Jaehyun." Jungwoo screamed higher than his father in anger.</p><p>"Tsk.. Love he said.. and i thought you were acting smart for a second.." Mr Kim stated mockingly, then he got back his serious tone "I said what I said, I'm going to marry that woman whether you like it or not. You should train yourself to get over it from now on, i don't want any problems later" as he was leaving "also keep dating Jaehyun although the bullshit you keep on stating, i still think it's a good idea"<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo retook the seat with mouth open, trying to process what he was just hearing</p><p>"Next time, you'll meet her, and believe me if you don't act nice i can assure you, your life will be more hell than this." He heard the door close, his father left.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo slammed his head on the table and screamed "I hope one of us dies and we'd never cross each other's path ever again." <br/><br/></p><p>Nessa heard the latter scream she rushed to him, she held his head onto her chest "Woo,"<br/><br/></p><p>"Did you hear what he dared to say?"</p><p>"It's none of a surprise, Jungwoo, actually, your mother knew such a thing would happen- "</p><p>"Oh my poor mother, i don't know what kept her from leaving this devil" said the young with tears. "I'm so hopeless Nessa, i don't know how i'd face him in the future"</p><p>"Jungwoo you know.. that letter i gave you,"</p><p>"That my mom left for me?" Asked Jungwoo.</p><p>"Yes that one.. i told you not to open it until the 40th day.. she told me; if things got out of control you can open it before that. She said it's what she wants for you incase anything got wrong"</p><p>"What do you think? Does this mean i'm in a state that got out of control?" Jungwoo smiled in tiredness</p><p>"You know better than me, you can wait if you want, I'm sure your mother had a reason to request from you to wait a little.."</p><p>"then I won't open it now, I'm sure that man is planning a lot of things already.. I'm sure this is only the start.."</p><p>jungwoo took a pause and rested his head on the table, he then stood up heading to the main door.<br/><br/></p><p>"are you finally getting out?"</p><p>The young boy nodded "it's been so long, i need to see him." <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>"Woo!" Screamed Jaehyun , crossing the street while running to hug the younger.</p><p>"God, i missed you so fucking much" he cupped jungwoo's face as he planted kisses all over it, the latter smiled "why did you hesitate to come over, woo you don't know how much i missed seeing your face" holding his face again, "you lost so much weight, let's go to the restaurant, i'll feed you-"</p><p>"hyung..." the younger holds Jaehyun's wrist to stop him from dragging him " i don't want to eat.. I just came here to see you.. I missed you too... can i- can i just sleep over without us talking?"</p><p>The older hugged him " you can stay as much as you want woo, seeing you is enough for me" <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo and his boyfriend are now cuddling in silence, Jaehyun didn't dare to say anything to not bother the younger, yet Jungwoo felt how much the older wanted to talk, he knew he was worried about him. As always...</p><p>"i spoke to my father.. he knows about us"</p><p>"Yeah i know.. he came here"</p><p>Jungwoo quickly broke the hug and set back on the bed they were laying in, "did he say anything to you? I swear if he did-"<br/><br/></p><p>"No.. babe calm down. On the contrary he was so.. happy? He was like ; these boys will have a brilliant future ahead.." stated Jaehyun while imitating Mr kim in a mocking tone, Jungwoo laughed "rooh stop it" he tapped the older's shoulder and went back to cuddle. <br/><br/></p><p>After a minute of silence..</p><p>"Surprisingly.. my parents didn't like the idea of us dating.. they, infact asked me to break up with you. They said; despite them being bestfriends with your father, they still try to keep their distance with him especially when it comes to business.. they know how eager your he can be"</p><p>"Yeah.. i get them on that, i mean i would too and i'm his own son" <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo got deep into his thoughts..</p><p>"I know what you're thinking.." The older looked down at the boy whose head was on his chest.</p><p>"Hum..?"</p><p>" you're thinking that my parents are pressuring me to break up with you and that i don't want that because i love you"</p><p>"i-" Jungwoo looked at the older.</p><p>"Umm.. you're also thinking how 'Jaehyun' doesn't deserve this, 'he deserves better'" said Jaehyun with a laughter.</p><p>"Tsst" jungwoo hid his face again on his boyfriend chest smiling shyly</p><p>"You never change don't you," Jaehyun lift up the younger to level his face with his, he slowly kissed his lover's soft lips "i swear.." lift up from the kiss and gave another one again "one day.." he kissed him again " i'll eat your overthinking"</p><p>He continued slowly kissing the latter "fuck, how much i missed your sweat lips"</p><p>the younger chuckled on his boyfriend's notes.. <br/><br/></p><p>In a sudden move Jaehyun pinned Jungwoo on the bed as he topped him, his thighs now holding the younger's waist, he then proceeded with the kiss, The older went rough with it, he was exploring Jungwoo's mouth as if it was the first time they kissed.</p><p>The atmosphere got hotter, The younger moaned uncontinuously responding to his boyfriend's eager kiss, their tongue meeting as if it's their first encounter "fuck, i missed you" both of them experessed their feelings in each pause they took to breath. <br/><br/></p><p>The older one stopped the kissing and looked at the younger who has now bruised bright red lips which made him want even more of it, "Woo, don't ever leave me this long ever again.. I don't think i'll be able to handle it "</p><p>The younger circled his feet around Jaehyun's waist and brought him down, body full on top of jungwoo's, he could feel every inch of it, he bit the older's lips "Jae~" he moaned " You're hard"</p><p>"Ugh.." groaned the older, he felt jungwoo's hands going up along his chest, the latter took off Jaehyun's shirt and pushed him, switching the roles, Jungwoo is now on top "getting more eager i see"</p><p>"You still haven't seen a thing.."</p><p>"Ugh, J-jungwoo.. you make me go insane" as he grabbed the younger's hair and pushed their lips into each other's even more.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo now, kissing the side of Jaehyun's face to bellow his earlobes, his boyfriend moved his head up giving him more space to work on, he proceeded into kissing and slowly biting over his neck, he slowly licked the length of his chest along his abs..<br/><br/></p><p>Leaving marks wasn't Jungwoo's thing, it was always Jaehyun's, but apparently not this time, which made Jaehyun even harder than he was. <br/><br/></p><p>"Oh fuck~.. If you continue doing this i might end up fucking you righ here, right now" the latter groaned, The younger smirked to that and proceeded his acts.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo then went up to his lover's lips giving it small pecks..</p><p>'i can't' he thought to himself..<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo and jaehyun had been dating for over 2 months now, they had moments where the makeout session would lead them to give each other blowjobs, and hanjobs, but they never had a full on sex, they were both never ready for it ..so just when this time both of them thought it's going to happen Jungwoo stopped-..<br/><br/></p><p>The younger one then dropped his body over his boyfriend's,</p><p>"babe..?" Looking at the top of his head, waiting for a response, "are you okay?"</p><p>Jungwoo tightened his hands around the older's waist "please don't be mad at me"</p><p>"Why would i be mad at you?"</p><p>"I can still feel how hard you are.. I can't, I know I'm being cruel but I just can't." <br/><br/></p><p>He knew. He knows Jungwoo is scared, not of commitment like before, but he knows he's scared of something.. <br/><br/></p><p>" you know i'd never force you into something right?"</p><p>"I know, and that's why I think it's unfair to do this to you," he stated with guilt.</p><p>"Shhh don't say that," the older stated while stroking his boyfriend's hair..</p><p>"Jaehyun?" The younger then rested his chin on top of the older's chest, and looked at the latter's face "no matter what happens please remember that i love you and i'll always do "</p><p>"I know, I will too" Jaehyun suspected something is wrong, but he didn't say anything about it, out of fear of knowing maybe? who knows..</p><p>"sleep now, Jungwoo, i know you need rest." said as he kissed the younger's forehead..</p><p>they both cuddled and proceeded to sleep..</p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello, i'm sorry i don't post regularly i try my best to write on my free time. Also, i don't know if you guys like long chapters or short ones, i just go with how i feel, if you prefer either one please let me know.</p><p> </p><p>NB:i just wanted to state that the period of time these events happened, the boys were already on college winter break so Jungwoo didn't skip that much of his classes.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please consider timestamps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>8 years later...</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b><em>Jaehyun pov</em></b>: <br/><br/></p><p>"Mr Jung, Your suit is ready" Jaehyun's assistant informed as she helped him to wear it,</p><p>Jung Jaehyun Ceo of Jung's company, one of the most powerful companies in South Korea..</p><p>"You can go now, also except Johnny, don't let anyone enter. I'm in a good mood today i don't want anyone to ruin it for me," said the latter, fixing his shirt while looking at the mirror and smiling.</p><p>"Okay sir" she nodded and left the office room. <br/><br/></p><p>"Kims company that dominated most schools all over South Korea for a long time has come to its downfall"</p><p>"Kims company faces it's end after documents of unpaid taxes were revealed" Read Johnny out loud holding multiple newspapers. "Annd of course much more.."</p><p>Jaehyun lowered his head and left a cocky laugh.<br/><br/></p><p>"Damn! these news are even on Tv" Johnny dropped the papers on the table, and took a seat, "I can't believe after all this time, you still took revenge,"</p><p>"Believe me John, I was going to, sooner or later.."</p><p>"I know, but the moment I told you finally where Jungwoo was hiding all these years- it's like I switched a revenge botton that was planted on you"</p><p>"That man-," he sighted "Jungwoo's father needed to pay for what he did, and believe me it's only the beginning.." Jaehyun said as he walked by and sat at the corner of his desk facing Johnny.<br/><br/></p><p>"He's coming back.. in a month, did you, by any chance, do all of this because you knew?"</p><p>Jaehyun lowered his head "how can i not know? Since the day you told me where he was, I haven't lost a single track of him- it also became hard to lose it since he became such a known person.."</p><p>"Jaehyun, bro-, please don't tell me you're planning to win him back. it's been so many years man"</p><p>"Who said I'm waiting for him to win him back?" He stood up and looked over his huge office window. "I promised myself 8 years ago and everyday that I'm not letting anyone hurt me the way he did.. not even himself again.. That's why I'm planning something-"<br/><br/></p><p>"Just- just  make sure you won't hurt yourself while on it buddy.. i don't want to see you go through the same scenario twice."</p><p>"Yea.. this time it won't be me, i promise.."</p><p>"Anyway let's go the meeting is about to start"</p><p>They both stood up, and eventually left the room. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jungwoo's pov:</em>
  </b>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Jungwoo you better get your ass up right now i'm not playing with you, we have no time. hurry up"</p><p>"hyuung" Jungwoo whined with his sleepy voice, "just 1 more cuddling minute and i'll get up"</p><p>"Look at me bitch, you've waited a whole 8 years for this.. Jungwoo, you get to have your first fashion week broadcast in South Korea. fucking finally."</p><p>"Now get up, before i choose violence." <br/><br/></p><p>The younger sighted as he got up " i know but i'm so stressed let us leave it to next time. Maybe?" as he pulled his puppy eyes card in an attempt to convince the older...<br/><br/></p><p>"You're afraid you're gonna see him again aren't you"</p><p>"i don't know doie," said the young man as he woke up, "I doubt we'll even meet, but still... my show will be sponsored by a lot of companies, and you know how some of them hide their name for charity.. what if his is one of them" said jungwoo in hope <br/><br/></p><p>'Doie' a nickname that Jungwoo made for his own manager 'Doyoung' <br/><br/></p><p>"never mind, i'm just overthinking again. After what I did 8 years ago i doubt he will even look at my face.." The hope in Jungwoo's eyes faded away and gave a bitter smile.</p><p>"hey! cheer up don't forget the reason why we're going there woo!, you're one of the most famous fashion designers in Korea. Your brand is everywhere, it'll be his loss if he didn't want to speak to you" The man in a suit said.. " anyway let's go, all what you need had been packed i just need you to hop on car so we don't miss the damn flight"</p><p>Jungwoo did get up after getting dragged by the older, to the car. And so they arrived at the airport and took the plane to South Korea. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Doie.. you know, since the day we heard about my father's company downfall i've been thinking.. why did Jaehyun, and after all these years take an act just a month before i come to Korea, there's no way this is just a coincidence" Jungwoo and his manager are now on the plane,</p><p>"I know right?! I've been thinking about it too.. I don't know Jungwoo, what if he's planning revenge or something."</p><p>"Pfft.. it's Jaehyun we're talking about, he's the sweetest boy i've ever known.." Jungwoo said as the smile disappeared on his face, "yet i managed to break him..."</p><p>"i'm sorry for being insensitive, but that's what i meant.. people change you know.. a lot of things could happen in 8 years, so who knows what kind of person he turned into." <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo drifted his look from his manager's face to the window looking at the beautiful clouds "I hope he did not..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>                                                                   </p><p> </p><p>                                                                      </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>                                                               </p><p>                                                                    </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tbh i cringed at the photo edits too! hahaha, i'm sorry i didn't have time to make a proper edit, but the pics were just to make a point and a clear view on what they became,,,,</p><p>also, i wanted to say thank you to all people who left me messages on twitter, i really appreciate it, love y'all xoxo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i uploaded two chapters on a row please make sure to check the previous one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Jaemin~aah~" yelled the young man while running to his long lasting best friend..<br/><br/></p><p>"JUNGWOO.." his best friend yelled back until they met and hugged.</p><p>"bitch i fucking missed you!! Look at you being Vip and all, they hardly let me enter here,"</p><p>"Ugh, you know fame is annoying," said the older mockingly,</p><p>"Also your hair, in orange!! I think it's the best colour you've done so far"</p><p>Jungwoo laughed shyly to the compliment "I missed you so much.. you can't imagine."</p><p>" Same! And finally i get to see you here, rather than taking a whole ass flight for 13hours to see you"</p><p>"Don't worry bub, I'm planning to come here more often. I missed my home" <br/><br/></p><p>"Uhum.."Doyoung fake coughed "i hope i'm not interrupting anything, as you know.. no one seems to miss me"</p><p>"DOIE! Yk what? i miss you more because you were able to drag woo over here.. honestly you're the goat for that. I praise you" jaemin bowing to the oldest</p><p>"It took me 8 years but oh well," Doyoung let out a laugh " come here you sass, i missed you too!!" <br/><br/></p><p>"how's jeno?"</p><p>"Idc, we're not talking to each other he's annoying me lately" they younger rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Is that the reason you didn't bring him! I'll fight you for that" said jungwoo</p><p>"Yep you still a drama queen"</p><p>All three laughed As they walked out of the airport from behind to avoid too much press. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p><b>2 days later</b><em>: the day of the fashion show</em>;</p><p>" Hyung i'm so stressed, i know this isn't my first fashion show but idk still.." said the orange haired nervously</p><p>"Jungwoo look at me!! Nothing is going to happen. Stop stressing this isn't our first time, it'll go just as it went back in London and other countries, just breath okay?!"</p><p>The younger one took a deep breath and managed to calm down even a bit,</p><p>"okay" <br/><br/></p><p>"2 mins left, Sir. Get ready you're next" said the staff to signal For Jungwoo to go on the runway and say the last word for the show to end. <br/><br/></p><p>"You got this woo! Fighting~" <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>5..4..3..2..1 Go! </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jungwoo walked through the runway, the lights, the flash, the crowd, the music.. something that he was used to anyway.. but this time felt different, it felt as if-</p><p>'that's it. I made it,mom!' He raised his head in pride as he walked; he finally proved himself, in his own country, what was the reason he fought for his way in the past.. it was all worth it.. some of it at least.<br/><br/></p><p>"I want to begin by thanking you for accepting the invitation and for being here. It is a great honor for me to present to you this valentines collection that I worked hard and dearly for.</p><p>It thrills me that I finally got to present my dear work in my mother country and prove my point of view to those who wish to take the same steps as I did. It was a really long journey for me to be here, so it really honores me to tell</p><p>fashion is a form of a universal language which allows us to express ourselves in many forms of attitude..</p><p>Last but not least with these final words I hereby wish you a fabulous fashion week that I now declare officially to be opened!" Jungwoo bowed after saying his last words. A great applause was heard, he spotted a lot of important people which made him really happy, excited and mostly proud.<br/><br/></p><p>"Thank you everyone, the auction will start in 30minutes." Jungwoo bowed another time as he left the runway.<br/><br/></p><p>"Woo, you did great! I'm so proud of you. You finally made it" said his manager with tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>"No doie! 'WE' made it. If it wasn't you i wouldn't have been able to do it alone. And please stop, I'm gonna start crying too, let the tears for the evening." They both laughed,</p><p>"Yeah you're right, let's hope we'll collect a lot of funds today.. i mean i'd be surprised if we don't with all those VIPs outside, i'm sure they all here for your ass" said the older with a teasing smile on his face.</p><p>"Uugh stop please..i mean i wouldn't mind but-"</p><p>"Mhmm, we'll see we'll see" <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Final item: The valentines suit under the name of "peach's suit". We'll start with 10.000$," the auctioneer began,<br/><br/></p><p>"Not peach's suit" whined Jungwoo to the older <br/>"Woo, stop being clingy to your work, i'm about to hit you.." <br/>"But- but this one is special"</p><p>The duo spoke in the background,<br/><br/></p><p>"Do I hear 70.000$? Who wants to add? Who wants to add?"<br/><br/></p><p>"70.000$! NICE!" said the older excitedly, "Jungwoo these men would do anything to get to you, I can't even-" laughed Doyoung at the statement.<br/>"If you don't stop I'll literally hit you-"<br/>"Don't pick my words against me-"<br/><br/></p><p>"100.000$!" A voice was heard from behind.</p><p>All the presence turned to see from who that voice was coming from, jungwoo included,<br/><br/></p><p>"A 100.000$ who the fuck woul-" the older choked, he couldn't finish his words..<br/><br/></p><p>"A 100.000$, last word?, last word?, last word?.. aannd it's sold, to?" The auctioneer pointed to the voice's source.</p><p>"Jung Jaehyun." The man from the back stated.</p><p>" 'Peach's suit' is sold to Jung Jaehyun for a 100.000$. And by that we finish our auction, part of the money collected will be donated and by that feel free to leave and collect your items!" <br/><br/></p><p>All people are now leaving their places,</p><p>"Jung- wait i'm gonna bring you water, don't move!" The older one panicked to the view.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo was still stunned, not moving from his place eyeing his.. <em>ex-boyfriend,</em><br/>Jaehyun eventually saw the younger and went to greet him.<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo saw the latter approaching yet he did nothing, still in his place waiting for someone to take him away, he couldn't feel his feet-<br/><br/></p><p>"The suit's name.. i like it." The older one said.</p><p>Jungwoo just stared at him with mouth slightly open in disbelief, as he attempted to speak but couldn't state a thing,<br/><br/></p><p>"Are you married?" <br/><br/></p><p>"N-no."<br/><br/></p><p>"Boyfriend?" <br/><br/></p><p>"No."<br/><br/></p><p>"Nice." Jaehyun let out a smirk with his dimple showing, he tucked a piece of paper on The younger's jacket pocket and left. <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo still standing on his spot not realizing what happened, his face was as red as a tomato, blood rushed everywhere through his body, it felt intense.<br/>he heard a chair dropped and got back to reality, he shoke his head, "Do-Doyoung.. where the fuck is doyoung?!" " I need to find doyoung or I'll pass out". <br/><br/></p><p>The orange headed didn't find Doyoung so he called Jaemin to pick him up. Jungwoo had his own staff and bodyguards, but he wasn't sure he could hold not telling anyone what happened so Jaemin was his first choice after doyoung, and of course after making sure everyone left and staff started preparing for tomorrow's show.</p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>"Why is there so many people following us, i'm done with your famous ass" they both are on the car now,</p><p>"Shh, just guess what happened, I couldn't tell you back there," Jungwoo then proceeded and told the younger what happened.<br/><br/></p><p>"WHAAAT?" Jaemin almost drifted the car in Shock, but managed to reget it on line,</p><p>"maybe i shouldn't've told you here, but i couldn't wait" <br/><br/></p><p>"FUCKING JUNG JAEHYUN WAS THERE? AND HE BOUGHT A SUIT FOR 100.000$"</p><p>"Hey! My work is expensive." the older rolled his eyes and pretended to be offended "and it's not just a suit.. it was called after his name, it's his birthday.." Jungwoo stated with heart eyes.</p><p>"Jungwoo.. baby.. you won't change won't you,"</p><p>The older hid his face with his hand, "he said he liked it.."<br/><br/></p><p>The younger one went silent for a minute "good that's-.. but i think i heard he had a boyfriend.."</p><p>"I- if he had a boyfriend why was he there then.. he also asked if i had one, " both of them went silent for a minute, "And how did you know?" The older pouted.</p><p>"Of course i didn't meet him that much after you went, but i kept my connections with his friends soo.."</p><p>"Oh yeah.. Ten and Johnny.." as the older lowered his head, <br/><br/></p><p>"Omg wait he gave me something," Jungwoo reached out to his pocket, "321-3789 that's my number i'll call you."</p><p>"He even gave me his number, 'i'll call you'- he has mine?!"</p><p>"Jaehyun is a powerful man now babe, if he wanted your number he would get it. But please be careful, we don't know what he wants.."</p><p>"Yeah. Doie said the same thing"<br/><br/></p><p>"Where is that man anyway?!!" Said Jaemin</p><p>"He left me a message saying 'damn, i'll be there tomorrow' so he probably found someone"</p><p>"Yeaah get it Doyoung!, he knows his needs. Not like someone" the younger eyed jungwoo from the bottom to the top.</p><p>"Let's not start with that, we arrived. Let's go"</p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soo, i wasn't planning to post two chapters on a row but i got too exited so here ya go :p, the next chapter will be updated soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="center">┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓</p><p>Hostage, can't seem to get over it</p><p class="center">┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛</p><p class="center"> </p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>“Where is he? I thought he was with you?” Johnny said right after he spotted Jaehyun, (they aren’t talking about Jungwoo) </p><p>“He said he’s going to have a night out so let’s go,” </p><p><b>“</b>So? How did it go?” Johnny asking the latter as soon as he got into the car,</p><p> </p><p>He was waiting for him in the parking lot ever since Jaehyun got in Jungwoo’s event.</p><p>“It went as planned, although i had to pay a whole 100.000$ for a suit, but at least i got to talk to him..” </p><p> </p><p>Both of them went silent for a minute as Johnny started driving heading to their place,</p><p>“What did Jungwoo say?”</p><p>“Nothing. He was stunned, i’m sure he didn’t expect me to be there..” </p><p> </p><p>“How did it feel?” Johnny asked</p><p>“I don’t know, intense?” Said Jaehyun while giving Johnny an uncertain look,</p><p>“Hey! it’s me you can express your feelings, i won’t judge!”</p><p>”I literally don’t know Johnny, it’s.. he named the suit ‘peache’s suit’, it was in Valentines collection, his hair is orange, he definitely got sexier..” Jaehyun drew a smile which quickly faded away</p><p>“When he was on the runway.. He was so confident, and sure about what he was doing, he seemed very proud, and happy.. something old Jungwoo would never express” the latter paused and looked to the window “he definitely has changed, Johnny..” </p><p>“Mhm” Johnny nodded “do you still have the same feelings you had when you got in 2 hours ago?”</p><p>“I’m frustrated and definitely have more questions than before, as to why he felt the need to break up with me to find his happiness.. also, that dude was next to him”</p><p>“The one he cheated on you with? What was his name again?..” The taller asked</p><p>“Doyoung..” Jaehyun sighted </p><p>“So they’ve been together ever since, huh?” Johnny rolled his lips forming a thin line, </p><p>“He told me he doesn’t have a boyfriend.. so i assume they became friends or something i don’t know.. but still what he did has no explanation, doing work behind my back making my parents company fall, saying he cheated then right after that moved from the country, changed his career, never coming back, after 8 years he comes back with that person but they aren’t boyfriends anymore, it’s just-..” </p><p>Jaehyun sighted another time then gave a fake smile “whatever man, everything is in the past, i just want things to go as i planned for, and get over it.. hopefully.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be huge..”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>“I just hope you won’t regret it..”</p><p>“I have to John.. i promised my parents for it,” </p><p>“Yeah your parents right.., also Jaehyun.. whatever happens please don’t tell Ten i’m with you in this, you know he’s still friends with Jungwoo’s friends so i don’t want him to get upset with me” stated Johnny. </p><p>“Don’t worry, this is my story anyway. I’d never let it affect you or anyone else”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>It was the second day of Jungwoo’s fashion week,</p><p> </p><p>“ Hello? Jaehyun?” </p><p>“Jungwoo?”</p><p>“U-uh yeah, you said you’d call, but i wanted to call you first..” Jungwoo hesitated, </p><p>“Yeah, i figured you’d be busy in the morning so i’ve decided to call you this evening but-”</p><p>“Are you busy now, can we meet?”,</p><p>“But your show?-”</p><p>“Don’t worry it’ll be in the evening, there’s a lot of people organizing it, they can go without me for 2hours.. so?” </p><p>“Okay, let’s meet at lunch’s restaurant”</p><p>“S-see you then” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was stunned that the younger called first, it was very rare for him to see Jungwoo initiate a thing related to their relationship or whatever was left in it, he got his car keys excitingly after he checked himself on the mirror before going out “aish- what are you doing Jung Jaehyun don’t forget your mission” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jaehyun finally made it to the restaurant, and there he saw Jungwoo sitting on the table alone waiting for him, it was a sight that he definitely missed but wouldn’t admit it,</p><p>“Hey,” Jaehyun waved and joined the younger,</p><p>“Hi Jae-” Jungwoo got up and offered the latter his hand to shake, but surprisingly the older pulled him into a hug, it was a gentle yet quick hug to not make things awkward.</p><p> </p><p>As they both went to sit,</p><p>“Let us order food, you must be hungry” Jaehyun offered and the younger nodded.</p><p> </p><p>After they ordered food </p><p>“Ho-”</p><p>“i-”</p><p>Both of them started and cut it off by laughs, </p><p> </p><p>“You go first” said Jaehyun</p><p>“How have you been Jaehyun”</p><p>“I’ve been doing well, as you can see i’m a Ceo now,”said Proudly</p><p>The younger one let out a laugh “yes your dream..”</p><p>“How about you Jungwoo, it seems like you’ve accomplished your dream as well, you became a Fashion designer?!” </p><p>“Y-yeah” the younger felt intimidated by Jaehyun’s straight gaze that was fixed on his face so he looked at everything but his eyes,</p><p> </p><p>The latter felt how jungwoo was feeling awkward so he decided to speak,  “Jungwoo there’s a reason i wanted to contact you again.. ”</p><p>“Before you say anything,i know we didn’t separate in the best way possible mainly because of me, but you still mean so much to me,” the younger got the courage to finally look at his ex boyfriend’s eyes, “i’d understand if you don’t agree, but i want us to be at least friends again, and eventually explain everything to you when i get ready, i want to correct everything i did to you in the past” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun widened his eyes really not expecting what was coming from Jungwoo’s mouth “i- I’m surprised not gonna lie-”</p><p> </p><p>“As i said you can you don’t have to agree but-”</p><p>The older held Jungwoo’s hand “That’s literally why i wanted to reach out to you, I’ve waited all these years, so we could sort our life together,  and then we could speak.. we were young, and lost so i understand it now..” </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo agreed with happiness, he felt relieved that the older gave him a chance.. or that's what he thought..</p><p> </p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm procrastinating on my exams by writing +4 chapters so i'll serve them,, enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. scared to live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="center">┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓</p><p>When I saw the signs, I shoulda let you go</p><p class="center">┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛</p><p class="center"> </p><p>
  <b> ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before 8 years...</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He really is going to get married huh?!.." said Jaehyun while approaching Jungwoo who was smoking on the roof, they were at his father's wedding ceremony.<br/><br/></p><p>"Not surprised.." Jungwoo threw the cigarette away. Although the older got used to Jungwoo smoking, the younger still didn't feel comfortable doing it in front of him, it wasn't something he was proud of..</p><p>Jaehyun hugged him from the back and proceeded "i think we should run away" as he buried his head on Jungwoo's neck,</p><p>"Mhm, I think that too," the younger chuckled to his own thoughts.."Except your parents needs you, mine.. not so much"</p><p>Jaehyun quickly spun Jungwoo around making him face him, "Sir, are you planning on running away without me?" Jaehyun asked pretending to be offended,</p><p>"Tsk, you know i would never dare, you silly" both of them laughed as jungwoo placed some pecks on the older's lips,</p><p>"Yeah, don't dare. I'll be really sad if you did"</p><p>Jungwoo smiled and sank into his own thoughts..</p><p> </p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>"Is Jae home?" Jungwoo asked Jaehyun's house butler.</p><p>"Yes sir, wait i'll inform him you're here,"</p><p>"No, it's okay, i'll surprise him,"</p><p>"Okay, sir he's in his room." <br/><br/></p><p>As Jungwoo proceeded on walking upstairs to His boyfriend's room, he heard loud arguments,</p><p>"Son, you know how we respected every decision you made, but we can't just agree with this one, Yes, he's our best friend's son, but we know his father, and what he can do to get his own benefits, i don't want him to use you.." <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo heard Jaehyun argue with his parents for the first time.</p><p>Next to him, they were always this happy family that respected each other, but this time they were actually arguing.. as he listened more he figured it was about him,,</p><p>Honestly He could never blame Jae's parents for thinking that, but hearing them speak like that about him really felt like a slap of reality, it really pained his heart..<br/><br/></p><p>"Mr Huang, please don't inform Jaehyun I came today," Jungwoo told the butler as he got out of his boyfriend's house, heartbroken..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>It's been weeks since Jungwoo had met his now step mother, to him she was just as cold as his father, at least she didn't bother him with fake care, so Jungwoo was all good with her being distant. <br/><br/></p><p>She was as his father described her; a strong woman in the industry, She had brilliant ideas that'd make all her opponents scared of her, according to his father she was a great win for his side and his company's future, but the young boy couldn't care less about it, so he avoided meeting both of them as much as he could. <br/><br/></p><p>It was dinner time.. yes family dinner was still a must, so Jungwoo was still forced to be present every dinner, but ever since Alice was there the dinner got more quiet and peaceful, his father avoided making fights with him. Maybe he didn't want to creep his so useful wife out? Who knows.<br/><br/></p><p>"Jungwoo? " the devil spoke, "Alice's trying to ask you something. Could you atleast respond?" Said with a threatening look.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, could you repeat?" Said Jungwoo after rolling his eyes from his father to his step mom,</p><p>"I asked if you were indeed Jung's son's boyfriend?" Alice asked with interest,</p><p>"Why? is he the future of our company as well?" Asked Jungwoo with a mocking smile on his face.</p><p>"Huh?" Alice drove her look to her husband wondering in confusion, "i don't know what you mean by 'as well',but yes i was going to say that. I was even going to ask you for something.."</p><p>"Yeah, don't be shy ask, since i was born i expect everything anytime" said jungwoo fixing his eyes intentionally at his father, <br/><br/></p><p>Mr Kim is now looking at Jungwoo with a warning look.<br/><br/></p><p>"The Jungs have a really important affair with a client.. "</p><p>Alice was cut off by Mr kim's phone ringing, he excused the two to go talk outside the room, <br/><br/></p><p>As she attempted to continue,</p><p>"Seriously woman, you think this man over here married you for the beauty of your eyes, tsk " Jungwoo turned his head and let out a laugh "i thought you were smarter than that.."</p><p>She let out a laugh and proceeded "Even i, didn't marry him for the beauty his eyes.. he even knows that, Your mother did that too, That's how business is Jungwoo, you should learn that too, Jaehyun is also-" <br/><br/></p><p>"My mother?" Jungwoo asked..<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh don't you know-" Alice covered her mouth in regret,<br/><br/></p><p>"Alice please don't go into subjects that doesn't concern you" his father cut his wife off,<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo looked at both of them and confusedly sighed "Stop." He stood up and hit the table with his palm "That's the last fucking time i hear about fucking jung's son in this house, we broke up. Forget him already." He obviously lied to get out of it, pointing at both of his superiors,<br/><br/></p><p>"Not after you hear what I have to say, Jungwoo sit back." He ordered with an evil smirk forming in his mouth, he threw a bunch of papers on the table and started "Jung Jaehyun is adopted,," <br/><br/></p><p>"W-what?" Jungwoo took the papers as he looked at them, it was papers that had Jaehyun's DNA test with his "parents?" The tests were not compatible. <br/><br/></p><p>His father got up and spun around the table walking slowly "You see he never told you he was adopted-"</p><p>"So what? Maybe he's not comfortable about it" the youngest stated with annoyance,</p><p>"He didn't tell you because he doesn't know.."</p><p>"W-w" Jungwoo startled "okay? Why does it interest you, their family problems.. T-they'll eventually tell him, i guess?-"</p><p>"Tstststs" he waved his index finger to prove an opposite statement "they won't. Why? Because they adopted him illegally.."</p><p>Jungwoo is now confused as hell "i really don't understand what you mean, they were rich why would they adopt him illegally, why would i believe you" he said back</p><p>"They were rich doing illegal stuff, you know, nobody gets so rich doing 100% legal things. The Jungs were so desperate to have a child but couldn't at that time, so they found a very poor family that'd do anything for money which happened to be Jaehyun's ones, also I knew you'd gonna say that that's why I brought proofs.." He gave him old looking letters, "these letters are from the Jungs to that family"<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo was stunned seeing all the letters. His father was telling the truth.. it hurted his heart knowing his boyfriend is involved in all of this dirt without him knowing, he looked up to his father "what did you gain from telling me all this what do you want?"..<br/><br/></p><p>His father smirked "Bingo!" And set back next to his wife who is now satisfied,</p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. scared to live pt2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>..“</b>
  <span>My will is simple, Alice you can finish what you started please” his father gave his wife the right to speak,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As i said, Jungs has an affair with a really important client, so important that it would make the whole business word turn upside down..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes, “in conclusion?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, if i didn’t need you this time i wouldn’t do all of this,as you are useless, but.. i know you wouldn’t hurt your so loved boyfriend as he means so much to you, we want the downfall of his “parents” company and you're going to be the one accomplishing that.” his father simply said as if he was telling him good morning, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Are you threatening me?” Jungwoo was taken back, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, call it whatever you want, but if you don’t do it i’ll make sure to hurt that kid as bad as i can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re my father, i can swear I’m adopted too,” said Jungwoo in disbelief,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sadly you’re not ” he laughed back “i’ll give you time to think about it, but if you ‘love’ him so much it shouldn't take much time to think about,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”you’re happy you married this monster” said Jungwoo to his step mother in disgust,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, it’s business,” she whispered, so proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo spent days thinking about his father’s offer, he’d spend the whole time he’s with his boyfriend staring at him ‘it’ll hurt him so bad in both ways, his parents lying to him or me breaking up with him after making his parents fall, god help me’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived to his house pretty much drunk, Nessa saw him from afar and went to help him go to his room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Ness, everytime i say that’s it that man has done the worst there is nothing more cruel he can do , he pulls a plus four card..” he cried out,<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nessa rolled her lips forming a thin line, pitying the young boy in front of her, “Jungwoo i think it’s the time you open your mother’s letter” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, i’ll open it” Jungwoo mumbled, he got too drunk that he went straight to sleep,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up he remembered what Nessa told him, ‘i think she’s right,’ he reached to his letter that was hidden in his drawer for two months and opened it..</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to mention this story is available at wattpad if you prefer to read it there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>«</b>
</p><p>To <em>my dear Jungwoo, </em></p><p>
  <em> If you're reading this, it means I died and you're facing a hard time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry baby, you had to face all these problems by yourself, that's why i decided to write this letter to you.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The subject i will talk about shouldn't be said in a letter, especially after my death but i couldn't gather courage to tell you when i was alive, i'm so sorry baby but, you have to know this now in order to get over your father, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was raised in a very poor family in a place where women would get killed if they made a mistake,I was almost one of them..As i made a mistake, a huge one that made all of us suffer, i had a child, that i got outside marriage.. he is 3 years older than you, my parents were poor but didn't want me to get killed so as soon as they knew they looked for a man to take me, to save my pride. Your father.. He was obsessed with me, so he accepted to take care of him in one condition he would send him to a family to adopt him far away from korea, and have nothing to do with his name, i had to sacrifice him, Jungwoo, i was ready to give my all to not get killed, your father was the best solution..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His name is Doyoung, he lives in London, Woo I left some money in a private bank account, and his contact, Nessa will hand you the keys. Please reach out to him, search for him, he knows about you and always wanted to speak to you but i never let him, so your father doesn't kill us both, i was in death threats everywhere, don't try to hand this letter to the police it won't work, nothing can stop that man, please move forward through your life and forget about my sins, Doyoung will lead you best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm so sorry you had to live through all of this because of my mistake, i should've accepted my destiny and died rather than making both of you suffer, i don't know how you'll remember me after knowing all of these but please forgive me, Jungwoo. Save yourself, do what i didn't dare to do. And be careful.</em>
</p><p><em> With all the love I have for you, your mother</em>. » <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo watched the paper get dumped in tears, "i- i have a brother-.." he fell to the floor crying, he had mixed emotions, he didn't know how to feel, was he happy? Was he sad? His mind was blurred,</p><p>The letter was in his hand the keys on the other, Jungwoo quickly got out to search for Nessa</p><p>"Nessa! come here." He called the housemaid quite enough to not be heard by his father, <br/><br/></p><p>As they got to his room, he closed the door, "Nessa i've read it, i have a brother! a brother!" He said excitedly, tears still not dry on his cheeks,</p><p>Nessa laughed "i know! I know!" <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo's excited smile quickly disappeared "i'm happy but i can't believe my mom had to go through all of that, yet never showed it, i knew there was a reason why she was handling that monster, but never imagined it'd be that intense.." he sat back on his bed,</p><p>"Jungwoo, your brother wanted to come for your mother's burial, but your father never aloud him, huh logic since he doesn't want you to know about your brother"</p><p>"Nessa, " Jungwoo hesitated "How is my brother like? Do you know him? What does he do in his life? I want to know about him.." <br/><br/></p><p>The housemaid chuckled to his questions he seemed like a little puppy who got excited, asking one question after another,</p><p>" personally, i don't know him woo, your mother used to meet him once a year, that's all what your father allowed her for-"</p><p>"That's why she never took me with her to England," Jungwoo realised, "please tell me more"</p><p>"Although i never saw him, your mother always described him in the most loving way possible, she even showed me his picture, he's a nice handsome man, only 3 years older than you.. i think he's in the business field, just like you and sir Jaehyun, what was it again,," she tried to remember "yeah management! your father was against him being on business field but the family that adopted him are just as strong as he is, so-"</p><p>"Not surprised by That devil's acts" said disgusted,</p><p>Ness hummed in agreement " that's why You should look for him,in order to get freed from here.. he knows about you and your situations, your mom used to update him about you every time she spoke to him, you know, just in case.. "<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo went silent as he zoned out. Nessa patted his shoulders in empathy.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo had so many things in his mind, he looked for his phone to call his boyfriend-, 'no, i can't risk that', He called Jaemin instead, "where are you? I need to talk to you right now." <br/><br/></p><p>Once the two met,</p><p>"Damn woo, you're life is just- it's like a drama"</p><p>"I literally feel like i'm drowning in quicksand and can't seem to find a way to get out of it"</p><p>"So you're saying the best way to get out of here is do what your father is asking you and make an exchange to that, then free yourself, but the cost will be hurting Jaehyun.."</p><p>"Mmhum" the older nodded and lowered his head "i don't want to hurt him but, if Jaehyun knows what i know he'd be ruined"</p><p>"i don't know what's the subject is all about, but if you think that, you shouldn't then"<br/><br/></p><p>'i don't want Jaehyun to lose his parents, losing me would be easier to handle, i'll go back looking for him once i set my life together, even if he wouldn't accept me back, i'll try to, he really deserves better' Jungwoo thought</p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>"I agree to your offer," Jungwoo told his father.</p><p>"Finally, working with your brain," he smiled</p><p>"In one condition, you'd let me go and never search for me, never reach out to me, basically disown me, after accomplishing your will I don't want anything related to you" Said, determined.</p><p>"Too eager to get rid of me?" He laughed, "what if i refused? you're not in the position that allows you to blackmail me, remember you refuse, i make that kid suffer.."</p><p>"you don't think that i'm that dumb right? After all, I've always been a straight A's student, if you don't agree; first thing i'll do is make sure YOU'll be the one off the market, i'll have nothing to lose then, i'll be gone from your life now or later, better take the opportunity" he grinned in sassiness,</p><p>"Jaehyun?"</p><p>"I love Jaehyun, but I hate you more.. " Jungwoo left out a smirk, a smirk out of hatred, he loved Jaehyun obviously, but at this point he'd do anything to get this man off his back..</p><p>Mr Kim now stunned by how Jungwoo has become, he didn't expect that from him especially not after his mother's death, 'where did he get all of this confidence.. Does he know something?' Little did Mr Kim know..</p><p>His father sighed, "honestly, after you make the Jungs company out of the market, i have nothing to do with you, you can go on your way" said in defeat.</p><p>"As expected,"the young boy let out a hollow laugh " Doesn't surprise me you prefered your work rather than your own son," said Jungwoo with sadness but he didn't care, " anyways i don't trust you, so let's sign a paper, and you tell me what i should do"<br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>Jungwoo had eventually accomplished his father's deal. The Jungs have finally fallen ( he spied on their work, following his father's order, stolen alot of official paperworks.. basically anything to make them off).</p><p>He broke up with Jaehyun a week before to avoid seeing him hurt, and lying to him even more he couldn't take it anymore.. The older kept asking him the reason why he wanted to break up, Jungwoo simply told him he cheated on him.. Doyoung was the only guy that Jaehyun didn't know, so he invented a whole cheating story..</p><p>-<b>throwback</b>-</p><p>"Tsk.. you're making this up aren't you? Cut it off Jungwoo, i get it you're going through a lot but that doesn't mean you can play with my emotions like that-"</p><p>"Jaehyun, remember you were always afraid i'll cut you off with no reason, like i did to all my exes," the younger let out a laugh "Well, you're now one of them"</p><p>"Jungwoo stop with this, it's literally not something to joke about,"<br/><br/></p><p>'Don't look at me that way it's already too hard for me' <br/><br/></p><p>"Welp, i said what i said, it's up to you if you want to believe it or not, i'm off now-" the older grabbed Jungwoo's arm to stop him from going away,<br/><br/></p><p>'Please' Jungwoo swallowed the lump on his throat <br/><br/></p><p>"Wait.. i- i can't believe this.. i thought we were fucking different, i thought i was someone special to you" yelled the older, not knowing how to express what he was feeling right then.</p><p>"I guess we never were then.. feelings are a temporary thing anyway.. oh wait actually you were, i mean technically i didn't cut you off with no reason, i have a boyfriend now, soo" said the younger with a fake smirk on his face.</p><p>"You know what? fuck you Kim Jungwoo.. you're a disgusting human being that uses people's emotions to get the attention you didn't get from your family, i gave you my everything! you don't deserve shit! you need to get over yourself, and mature, life isn't only about you" Jaehyun cried out,</p><p>"Well, i'm sorry i was raised being hated by its father every single day that passed by, i'm sorry that, i've been controlled my whole life and forced to do stuff i hate even n-" Jungwoo stopped and let out a deep sigh,</p><p>'Even now i'm forced to do this ' he was about to say but didn't,</p><p>he swept his tears away "There's no point in yelling... please let me leave."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>and just like that 8 years ago.. they broke apart...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Veto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>End of throwbacks</em></b> ;</p><p><b>8 years later : the present</b>..<br/><br/></p><p>.."As i said you can you don't have to agree but-"</p><p>The older held Jungwoo's hand "That's literally why i wanted to reach out to you, I've waited all these years, so we could sort our life together, and then we could speak.. we were young, and lost so i understand it now.." <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo agreed with happiness, he felt relieved that the older gave him a chance..</p><p>As the latter tried to speak, a name appeared on his phone screen, it was Doyoung's. Jaehyun's face expressions changed.. Jungwoo excused himself and went to the toilet to answer the phone,</p><p>'why in the hell he still speaks to his ex, i guess it's his thing, keeping up with his exes' Jaehyun thought and rolled his eyes</p><p>The younger joined him to the table right after he finished his call, "i'm sorry Jaehyun but i have to go, as you know i have a show to keep up with"</p><p>"Jungwoo how long are you planning to stay here in Korea?"</p><p>"A month, I don't know if you knew but Nomin are going to get married, so i'll make sure to attend the wedding". Jungwoo responded</p><p>"Oh yeah they invited me as well as Johnny and Ten"</p><p>"Oh that's nice, I also want to check on things that I left before I go back to England.." he paused "and you're one of them" and responded with a little smirk, making Jaehyun's eyes widen, "can we meet again?" he continued as he got up from the table in a rush ready to leave,</p><p>"Tomorrow? same time?" Jaehyun asked and got up with him,</p><p>"this afternoon?"</p><p>"uh- okay.. call me when your show-" The older startled</p><p>"yeah don't worry!" Jungwoo waved as he got into a taxi. And he had already left.</p><p>'what just happened, why does it feel like he's the one planning on something not me..' the older got so confused by how confident and straightforward Jungwoo has become. Jaehyun hoped that the latter's new attitude won't change the thoughts he had on him all these years. He wanted one thing and that was revenge for his parents. <br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>10:00 pm</b>..</p><p>@<b>Jungwoo&gt;&gt;&gt;@Jaehyun :</b> hey Jae! I just finished, where can we meet?</p><p>@<b>Jaehyun&gt;&gt;&gt;@Jungwoo</b> : i'm still at my office, i have some papers to sign, i'll send you the address you'll find me there.</p><p>oh, there's pretty much no one left here so don't worry about the press.</p><p>@<b>Jungwoo&gt;&gt;&gt;@Jaehyun</b>: okay then, on my way!<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun instantly picked his office's phone, "Hello John, you're still here?"</p><p>"Yes, still stuck with papers"</p><p>"it's okay i'll finish them tomorrow, please leave now," Jaehyun asked johnny almost begging,</p><p>"wha- why?"</p><p>"i'll tell you something but please don't get mad at me..Jungwoo is coming here-"</p><p>"What?! wait i'm coming"</p><p>Johnny quickly ran up to Jaehyun's office room, that was right next to his,</p><p>"Jungwoo coming here? in this hour? I assumed you were planning and shit but not like this Jae at the end you'll be the one to get hurt again.."</p><p>"aish, not like this you dirty minded, he asked to meet me at this hour so we could talk in peace, i need to gain his trust so we could accomplish that-"</p><p>"Bitch who wants to just 'talk' at night" a smaller figure to Johnny entered the room and approached the two tall men that were standing,</p><p>"oh- h-hi babe" the taller guy startled,</p><p>"so, who's coming to see Jaehyun, i see you got back at it" He addressed to Jaehyun and giving him a wink, teasing him,</p><p>"tsk it's not like that Ten hyung,"it was so apparent how Jaehyun got shy by how his ears turned bright red,</p><p>A knock on the door was heard,</p><p>"come in!"</p><p>"Jungwoo?!" the smaller guy yelled shocked,</p><p>"T-Ten hyung? Johnny hyung?" he got quickly cut off by how tight Ten hugged him, he obviously had missed him so much "Oh my god!" Ten broke the hug, "look at how much you've grown" the younger only responded by giggles,</p><p>"after all this time, that's the last place i imagined i'd see you in" the latter looked at both Jungwoo and Jaehyun in confusion "are you two?" he pointed his finger at both of them,</p><p>"Alright babe let's go!" Johnny grabbed his boyfriend from the hem of his shirt dragging him outside "Nice to see you again Jungwoo! i hope we'll meet again soon!!" said Johnny before leaving the room "Yea nice to see you again, we definitely should catch up" Ten screamed,</p><p>"omg! i can't believe they got back together!! and meeting at this hour!!"</p><p>"Jaehyun said it's not like that so-"</p><p>"pfft bullshit, we both saw how they turned like a tomato, it's weird also soo sweet to see them still in love with each other after all these years.."<br/><br/></p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo had found his ex's company building easily, it was one of the biggest companies in SK.</p><p>Before he got in, he felt so proud at how far his old best friend before boyfriend has come, he never doubted how hard working of a man Jaehyun is, although he made Jae's parents' company fall down, he was sure Jaehyun will be able to get back on his feet..</p><p>Back to the two young men that are now left alone in Jaehyun's office room,</p><p>"Ten hyung is still as cheerful as he was back then," Jungwoo chuckled,</p><p>"He for sure still is dirty minded" Jaehyun rolled his eyes and laughed, "anyways, take a seat Jungwoo, i'll just hand these papers and get back to you"</p><p>"yes! go ahead"</p><p>while waiting for the older to get back, he visited the office and observed every detail in it, he saw a picture of Jaehyun with his parents.. while looking at that picture he felt a stang go through his heart, he remembered every image of his past, he remembered the reason why he broke up with him, he remembered how his only love after all this years still lives in a lie, so many things has changed yet nothing actually changed.. he took a deep sigh and put back the photo 'i promise i'll make it up for you'..</p><p>"i'm back, did you eat? are you hungry" the older asked as soon as he got into the room, <br/><br/></p><p>'He's still as caring as he was' <br/><br/></p><p>"no i'm fine i already had dinner" He responded.</p><p>"okay then i'll get you some wine"</p><p>"yeah wine will be fine" Jungwoo sat on the couch and admired the view aka Jaehyun pouring him wine,</p><p>Jaehyun's figure matured a lot, in a good way of course, back then he was a young adult with an athlete like body, but now.. he's still fit for sure but it hitted differently, the way his suit traced his biceps, his tie mapped his neck and chest through his shirt, his hair perfectly brushed up revealing his breathtaking forehead, everything was perfectly balanced and on it's right place he looked like a true CEO that he is, daddy material for sure. (a/n i'm sorry i got carried away hihi)</p><p>Jungwoo was indeed mesmerized by that view.</p><p>"Here" He handed him the wine and sat right next to him on the couch of his office room.</p><p>"Jaehyun," as he took a sip from his drink, "i actually wanted to ask you about something that has been in my mind ever since i've been here.."</p><p>"I might know what it is but go ahead ask,"</p><p>"My father.."</p><p>"Mmhum" the older hummed to the younger to continue,</p><p>"Did you do it on purpose? As a revenge or something?" The younger asked with low voice but loud enough for the older to hear it,</p><p>"Do you blame me on that? That man deserved it"</p><p>"I don't blame you.. I wouldn't blame you even if you took revenge on me," the older avoided Jungwoo's gaze as the younger said that,"both me and my father deserve it" said Jungwoo and chugged the whole wine that was left on the glass..</p><p>"Wow, easy on there.. it's wine not shots" the older chuckled as he took the glass from the latter.</p><p>Jungwoo approached Jaehyun attempting to get closer to him but the older moved back, the younger sensed that, so he got back into his place.<br/><br/></p><p>There was silence filling the space, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was as if both of them needed a second to gather up words, the right words.. until Doyoung called Jungwoo again "omg i forgot to inform him i was coming here, he must be freaking out,"<br/><br/></p><p>"hello? Hyung don't worry i'll be back in an hour or so right? Okay.. okay bye, uh-huh" <br/><br/></p><p>Jaehyun sighed "how come you're still that close with i assume your ex now?"</p><p>Jungwoo laughed at the latter's statement "i don't know he's such a sweet hearted man.." he gazed at the older and saw how bothered he became "and charming and.." he continued,</p><p>"Is that so?" Jaehyun raised his eyebrows "why did you two breakup then, if he's that much of a "sweetheart""</p><p>Jungwoo is now laughing out loud "yaa you're still so cute when you get jealous" he teased him,</p><p>"Jealous? Why would I be jealous.. it's none of my right"</p><p>"Ugh then it wouldn't be your right to know the reason i "broke up " with him?"</p><p>"I mean if you insist on telling me.. i wouldn't mind" <br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo leaned back and put his head on Jaehyun's lap ( he got too comfortable i guess), facing the latter's face, (Jaehyun gay pannicked to that move) and honestly Jaehyun looked splendid on all angles no one can beat him on that Jungwoo thought..<br/><br/></p><p>"i'm afraid i can't tell you right now.." Jungwoo could see the latter's frown and he can't blame him on that, "can you let me rest here just a few minutes?"<br/><br/></p><p>Jungwoo closed his eyes smiling, Jaehyun took a chance as well to admire the orange haired guy's features. He wanted to caress his hair and touch his face so bad, yet he couldn't allow himself to. He had priorities..<br/><br/></p><p>"You dyed your hair orange.. such a bold move" he stated eyes still fixed on Jungwoo's hair,</p><p>"You should dye it too.. pink would look sexy on you" he smiled</p><p>Jungwoo felt how tense the latter was so he took his hands' and placed it on top of his hair, Jaehyun quickly removed his hand in panic..</p><p>The younger's smile faded away as he got up "anyways i have to go.. i brought these" he handed invitations of the rest of the days to his fashion show "i know you're a busy man but i expect you to be present at least on the last day please hand these as well to Johnny and Ten hyung, i want them to be present as well.."</p><p>"Y-yeah i'll make sure to make time and come"</p><p>"Also jaehyun?! "</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"I thank you for taking revenge on my father.. you took that for me as well." He smiled</p><p>Jaehyun wasn't sure about what the latter was talking about so he just smiled back. <br/><br/></p><p>When he was reaching for the door's handle to open it for Jungwoo he felt a hand behind him that closed the door back, as he turned his face was facing Jungwoo's, they were close, as close as they were once used to be before, Jaehyun was stunned as he felt Jungwoo's thumb caressing through his cheekbones to his lips,</p><p>"you should also get used to me touching you, and getting closer to you, because that's the only thing i'll be doing until i get you back" he smirked then kept getting closer to the other's face,, closer and closer..<br/><br/></p><p>"Y-you don't smell like cigarettes.."Jaehyun straight off changed the subject and moved his head to the left, Jungwoo backed away a little bit surprised by the older's statement, the latter quickly got away from his grip,</p><p>"Uh- yeah i don't smoke anymore.. it's been 3 years since i stopped.."</p><p>The older headed to his desk almost running away "Glad to hear that.."</p><p>"Anyways, i'll expect you on Friday!! Good night" said Jungwoo, leaving Jaehyun alone with his thoughts.. 'i was already planing to be present..'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. bury a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1 day left for the end of the fashion week : </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"See, it went very fast, you did a great job woo!" Doyoung said walking up to his half-brother who was sitting on the floor checking on the final designs,</p><p>"thanks hyung, i still can't believe tomorrow will be the last day of the fashion week, we worked really hard.."</p><p>"right..i also met this guy.." added Doyoung with a dreamy smile on his face..</p><p>"OMG! yes! i was about to ask you where the hell you kept disappearing every night, thank god Jaemin was there to help me, i should reconsider firing you" said Jungwoo sarcastically, Doyoung quickly sat next to him holding the latter's arm excitedly " h-He's.. i think he is the one.."</p><p>"wow chill there, you literally met him like 6 days ago, go easy please.."</p><p>"said by who" the older rolled his eyes " you literally keep spaming Jaehyun since the day you two talked again.." <br/><br/></p><p>Doyoung was cut off by a knock on the door of the room they were in, it was their bodyguard,"Sir, there's someone who wants to meet you, he said his name is Chitt-"</p><p>"Bitch move of course he'd accept meeting me" Ten pushed the latter and got into the room "sir-" the bodyguard left stunned,</p><p>"Ten! It's okay he's my friend" chuckled Jungwoo to the older's act,</p><p>"Do you accept visitors?" Ten was holding a huge bouquet, it made woo's heart flutter, "of course tennie you're always welcomed" said the youngest getting up to hug the latter,"i'm so sorry we never had the chance to meet.."</p><p>"That's why i'm here today, i really missed your company" as he handed him the flowers.<br/><br/></p><p>Although Ten was one of Jaehyun's friends, he was always there for Jungwoo whenever he had an inconvenience with his boyfriend, or in any subject that it was, same goes for him, they just got separated because of the known events.. they never had the chance to meet as Jungwoo never came to Korea, and his boyfriend never allowed him to meet him again to not hurt Jaehyun even more. <br/><br/></p><p>Ten drifted his sight to the tall man that was standing right behind Jungwoo, and gave him a sassy look "And I assume this is.. Your ex?"</p><p>"i'm Ten" the mentioned handed Doyoung his hand for him to shake,</p><p>"Oh! i'm Doyoung, nice to meet you, you can take me as Jungwoo's manager now" the older stated while shaking the latter's hand. <br/><br/></p><p>Ten gave Jungwoo a confused look,</p><p>"oh god.. there's literally so much to say" the youngest sighed and took a seat..</p><p>"i think it's better to leave you two to have a talk" said Doyoung, leaving the room, giving both Jungwoo and Ten the privacy they need to catch up..<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm sure you have, that's why I came today, Woo, how have you been doing?," Ten caressed his back "all these years I was beside Jaehyun. I saw every tear come down when it came to your subject, every hatred that came towards you.. but i never wanted to judge you based on that, i believed on you two's love was stronger, and you cheating? just didn't intervene in my mind" continued, waiting for the younger to respond and finally make sense to his confusion.<br/><br/></p><p>"Jaehyun.." Jungwoo repeated with a smile on his face "you really know me that well Tennie.."</p><p>The older jumped from where he was sitting "I fucking knew it! I knew you'd never cheat, nor do whatever Jaehyun been telling us"</p><p>"it's true i didn't cheat.. but everything else he told you is true" Jungwoo lowered his head to hide the tears that were forming "ugh- i can't believe after all these years i'm still crying over it"</p><p>"why? Jungwoo just- why?"</p><p>"i wish i could tell you.. but Jaehyun has the right to know first..i really hope he'll be there tomorrow, it'll finally be our time. I'll explain to him everything.." A bright sparkle got in Ten's eyes, he was so happy with the latter's decision, "as long as y'all decide to speak i'm okay with it".. after a minute,<br/><br/></p><p>"It did hurt you to be that far from him all these years didn't it.." the older pursing his lips,</p><p>"it didn't just hurt me, it still pains me till this day.. but at least I developed as a person. before, i didn't seem to get out of sadness it was like i dragged him with my negative energy every time something happened, and believe me with my father those 'times' were repetitive"<br/><br/></p><p>"uhum, your father, right.. Jae had suspicions about your father that's why he held grudges on him till now.. but you, after that year he never spoke about you that much, at least not in front of me" <br/><br/></p><p>"also, Doyoung isn't just my manager, he's my half-brother so be nice to him"</p><p>"HE'S WHAT?!! you have a brother??" screamed Ten</p><p>Jungwoo started laughing out loud at the latter's reaction "yeah, but it's a long story please don't ask me for details, one day i'll explain"</p><p>"omg, i can't believe that.." still shocked "don't worry i won't insist, but please make sure to explain everything to Jaehyun, i can't keep watching you hurting it's such a loss to your love"</p><p>"i doubt he still loves me but i'll try hyung" he gave him a slight smile</p><p>"Thank you so much for coming today and believing in me all these years, please make sure to be present tomorrow"</p><p>"yeah don't worry bub, Johnny also has been wanting to come and see you, he missed you as well" <br/><br/></p><p>"Can I come in now?" asked Doyoung incertain, he quickly felt a hug from the guest, "you are family, dude omg!! i can't believe i hated you all these years, and between us so many shit had been said behind your back"</p><p>"i don't blame them on that! this mf made them believe so many things"</p><p>the youngest pouted; "but i know you had reasons hun!! Anyways it was nice talking to you again Jungwoo, see you tomorrow and i hope it'll turn out just as you want"<br/><br/></p><p>the two brothers are now left alone in the room,<br/><br/></p><p>"I still don't think it's a good idea woo.. I mean after all these years, and until now you decided to speak, he'll hate you even more" Doyoung worriedly,</p><p>"I was always hoping his parents would say something, but not anymore, I can't wait anymore, Doyoung, back then I was young and scared of my father. I didn't dare. Jaehyun is a grown man now he has the right to know, he will be able to handle it.. even if it costed him hating me forever, at least my conscience will finally be at peace" <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Final day (end of the show...)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Fortunately for Jungwoo a lot of people attended, and actually loved all the fits that were presented as usual, his brand was such a known brand, so he was used to these types of reviews.</p><p>But today was a special collection day since it's the finale, in his home country. He had received a lot of offers and collaborations, which will give him more chances to expand his brand to South Korea.</p><p>"And by that i allow myself to wrap up this week's fashion show, Thank you so much for attending-" As Jungwoo was giving the final speech he got cut off by a clap, it was like a cheering clap but not so much since he hadn't finished his speech yet, everyone was listening to him concluding silence, but that clap broke that silence.</p><p>Through the bright set lights, a man was clapping slowly, everyone was confused.</p><p>Doyoung took a clear view, and there he saw the one and only; Jaehyun. He was so confused as to why the latter was walking through the crowd approaching the still confused Jungwoo to the stage platform he was standing on.</p><p>Doyoung saw a familiar figure walking next to Jaehyun, a man he recognized so well, since he spent all last days with, 'what the hell is going on-' he mumbled.</p><p>Jungwoo got so happy to see him yet he was confused, 'why such an entrance? what is he doing?' he thought.</p><p>Jaehyun arrived next to Jungwoo "Jungwoo." He bowed his head to the latter, the younger gave him a confused look "Jaehyun?" The crowd was watching them just as confused as Jungwoo was,</p><p>"Before you finish, i want to say something, consider it as a gift," Jungwoo took a step back allowing the older to take the mic and say what he wanted to say,</p><p>Jaehyun smiled and started "First off, i'm Jung Jaehyun, this is Jungwoo/ zeus as you know. he was my friend, best friend even, since we were young. As we grew up.."<br/><br/></p><p>"Holly shit- That's him- Jaemin! that's Taeyong! wait, what is he doing with Jaehyun?" addressed Doyoung to Jaemin who was standing next to him behind the scene, "Tae- in like Jaehyun's ex?, that's impossible!" The younger replied, shocked, taking a second glance at the mentioned to make sure if it was really him.</p><p>"What? Jaehyun's ex?! " Doyoung became stunned as well, he didn't expect that,<br/><br/></p><p>"..we shared a lot of moments together, i'm very proud of him, he made it till here." He paused as he looked to the screen then to Jungwoo "but unfortunately for him, today will be the last day of his success.." Jaehyun breathed in and then breathed out, looking at the crowd, he pointed to the screen that was showing pictures of Jungwoo with his family "Jungwoo's real name is Kim Jungwoo, yes you guessed it right, he's the son of one of the most thievish, frauder 'business man' ever know in SKorea, who is now in prison.."<br/><br/></p><p>"Quick send security to the screen display room, HURRY UP!" Doyoung yelled at his bodyguard to get out whoever was displaying those images on the big screen that was behind Jungwoo and Jaehyun,</p><p>"Sir the room is locked"</p><p>"FUCKING BREAK IT!"</p><p>Jaemin ran up to Doyoung who was screaming at security behind the room's door that was locked, "Johnny is the one in there! With Taeyong"</p><p>"Jaemin, Taeyong has been in my room where all my documents where, ever since i got here, i think i know what they're going to do we need to fucking break the door or we're screwed" the oldest yelled in distress,</p><p>"Johnny open the fucking door and stop whatever you're doing, you're going to regret it!"</p><p>"Johnny, Jaehyun isn't conscious of what he's doing. We both know he'll regret it later!" Jaemin knocked on the door, at the same time trying to push it in order to break the doorknob,<br/><br/></p><p>"..You might wonder why am I saying all of this right? Jungwoo under his father's influence had made in the past decisions that costed my whole family's company, he contributed in stealing documents and eventually falsify those," he pointed at the screen trying to show the receipts, but the electricity cut out, the room had become all dark, there was chattering heard everywhere causing pure chaos.</p><p>Doyoung who was still trying to break the door despite the darkness that was filling the place felt a hand on his shoulder, "let me try.." it was Ten who was out of breath,</p><p>"Johnny if you don't open the fucking door, and stop whatever the fuck you're doing, you'll lose me forever!" His boyfriend said calmly but loud enough to be heard from the other side of the room,</p><p>They waited a solid minute, until they saw the doorknob turning around, the electricity eventually went on, indeed the one who opened the door was Johnny,</p><p>"I'm sorry babe! I had to do it!" He cried out,</p><p>Johnny quickly received a slap from his boyfriend</p><p>"i don't want to see your face, at least not now"</p><p>"Ten-" he called the latter but no response, he sat on the floor regretting every single decision he agreed on,</p><p>Doyoung pushed the tallest. Trying to get into the room, there he saw the least person he had expected to see "Taeyong? I fucking trusted you!"</p><p>The latter was standing there, in his hand a broken USB "I'm so sorry Doyoung! I tried to stop them, but it was too late,"</p><p>"You fucking took your time to collect all the informations, how the fuck you're telling me you tried you didn't try shit! " Doyoung was heart broken so was the latter, "please don't ever contact me again" said with tears.</p><p>"No!" Taeyong fell to the ground mirroring Johnny who was still on the floor crying, "not you too!" He whispered..</p><p><b><em>Meanwhile</em></b>..</p><p>When the electricity got back working again (the security turned it on again, they figured it was cut off by someone), he looked back to see if the screen was working, it was plain white nothing showing on it, he checked around, Jungwoo was gone, no one around him but the crowd that was still chattering, confused as ever to what was going on.</p><p>The journalists got back to recording screaming for Jaehyun to continue whatever he was telling them, it would be a great headline for tomorrow's newspaper.</p><p>The screen was plain, Jungwoo wasn't there, he found no point to continue what he was doing, Johnny showed next to him "let's go now!"</p><p>Jaehyun didn't argue with that and followed the older,</p><p>"did you see Jungwoo?"</p><p>"Why the fuck you're searching for him dude? I literally lost my relationship for your fucking revenge, what did you expect would happen after that? Jungwoo to get back in your arms and your parents' satisfaction as well? You already had chosen your parents so stop looking for him!" He screamed leading both of them to their car,</p><p>" I was forced, Johnny, okay? i was fucking forced," he yelled and pushed the latter in defense, "My parents would've dissowned me if i didn't do so," Both of them went silent still walking in distance, Jaehyun lowered his head, "Taeyong?" He asked,</p><p>"He quit, he said he wants nothing to do with us anymore, he was the one who cut off the electricity, he even broke the fucking USB! We had a fight, he said he doesn't want any of this anymore, I don't blame him for that.. I think he even fell for Doyoung.."<br/><br/></p><p>As soon as they arrived next to the car, Jaehyun dropped to the ground and started hyperventilating, he took off his tie and threw it away "J-John, i c-c-can't breath!" Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he struggled trying to get up, as soon as the taller one noticed "it's okay Jaehyun! You're going through a panic attack breath.. breath.. breath.." it took him a whole 15mn to get his breaths and heart beats rates to normal.</p><p>"Johnny, i can't take it anymore!" He cried out "please tell me he deserved it, please say something. Why after all these years of planning to take revenge from him I still feel guilt, something inside me keeps telling me he doesn't deserve it. Why? For fucks sake why" they were desperate cries full of pain and sorrows, he wanted to be freed, freed from everything tying him up to the past, even his parents who kept calling him to have some news, he was tired of it.</p><p>┄┅✥❉✥┅┄<br/><br/></p><p>When Jaehyun got into his house, he found a whole feast put on top of his dining table, his parents wearing all fancy, raising up their glass of champagne, "Surprise!" They yelled, both of them went to hug him, "we're here to celebrate you winning, and exposing our last opponent that made your family in a crisis, we're so proud of you son, thank you for taking revenge for us Cheers to that" they handed Jaehyun a glass of champagne, with a bitter smile, he chugged the whole glass off,</p><p>"Come sit dear, i prepared all of your favorite food to celebrate" said his mother as she took a seat,</p><p>He sat through the whole dining session just looking at his parents enjoying their meal, and zoning out, he couldn't feel complete, for 8 years he thought once he took revenge and does the same thing Jungwoo did to him he'd feel good again, but it's not the case, why does he still feel pain? He feels it sting even more, Johnny was right, he did choose his parents over Jungwoo, but why does it still feel wrong. He knew Jungwoo was abused by his father, what if it was the reason he did that.. the latter sighted 'there's nothing i can change now what was done, was done.' <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"JUNG JAEHYUN! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, come and face me you motherfucker" he heard a loud scream coming from out side of his mansion,<br/><br/></p><p>"Jaehyun?" His parents questioned,</p><p>"Please stay here, i'm going to check.."</p><p>"Oh no honey just send security to call the police or something,"</p><p>Jaehyun glanced over the window and there he saw Doyoung, the one he hated for years even though he didn't even know him that well..</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all- i'm so sorry i don't upload regularly i literally procrastinate on everything. I'll try and upload more chapters this week, i want to finish this book already!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. End-game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No it's okay i know him!" As he headed outside to meet Doyoung,</p><p>"Doyoung I assume?" As soon as he said that, Jaehyun found himself on the ground from receiving a straight strong punch on his face,</p><p>"IT HAS BEEN 8 YEARS,8"Doyoung threw another punch on the latter's face "FUCKING YEARS" he continued "AND YOU'RE STILL HOLDING GRUDGES"</p><p>Jaehyun got up from the floor wiping off the blood on his lips, and gave back a punch to his opponant making him fall to the ground as well " HE FUCKING DESERVED IT! I PROMISED MY PARENTS AND I ACCOMPLISHED MY PROMISE!" He yelled back</p><p>Doyoung started laughing in disbelief " ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW" he then got up from the floor and pushed the latter to the ground grabing him from his collar and yelling to his face " you knew how he was abused by his father yet you never took the role to force him and give him a chance to explain to you, YOU JUST FUCKING GAVE UP ON HIM! Your pride blinded you,"</p><p>"I DON'T CARE" Jaehyun pushed doyoung from on top of him "he had the audacity to lie to me and plan behind my back, as if that wasn't enough he cheated on me with you " he punched him with all the strength he had out of anger,</p><p>"I'm his FUCKING BROTHER YOU SHIT" pushed him to the ground and threw a kick to his stomach. <br/>"Huh? b-brother?" jaehyun stunned and went silent letting the older hit him repeatedly,</p><p>"Sir!" The house security guards ran quickly to Jaehyun to give him help but the latter refused, he let the older continue what he had to say,</p><p>" he has been depressed for years, because he lied to you and never had the chance to explain it to you," giving him several kicks,</p><p>Doyoung eventually got tired, and started walking back, away from Jaehyun who was still laying on the floor caughing,</p><p>"His father been threatening him about you every fucking day, yet he never bothered you with that, you fucking brat and all you were worried about was him cutting you off with no reason m-" said doyoung running out of breath,,,</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Jaehyun cried out not wanting to believe what he was hearing, "What threats?!"</p><p>"i don't know, maybe ask your parents? Or you know what they won't tell you anyways, Jungwoo waited 8 years for them to tell you, they never did, but i don't care about your feelings so" Doyoung took a second to process what he just said, but at this point he didn't care "YOU RE FUCKING ADOPTED YOU ASSHOLE" he yelled,</p><p>"W-" Jaehyun incapable to speak, too much adrenaline, too much confusion, his feelings expressed no meaning, was his life all a lie? Are his parents the ones that have been lying to him all these years, is this the reason his heart kept telling him Jungwoo didn't deserve that?</p><p>"Listen to me," Doyoung held him from his collar again as if he was holding a dead body, "if i ever see you go around Jungwoo one other time believe me,, you'll never see the lights ever again." Dropping him back to the floor, The older eventually got out from the latter's house all tired, hands sore from all the punches he had given him. Did he regret what he said back there? Maybe, as he felt it wasn't his right to tell such a traumatizing information, but he got fed up, fed up watching his brother be the one who gets hurt every single time, 'somebody else must pay this time' he thought determined..</p><p>Back to Jaehyun who was still laying on the floor, blood and bruises all over his face, he laid on his back facing the sky, he didn't feel the physical pain that was coming from his body, it was from inside that pained him most.</p><p>'Did it hurt you like this, being betrayed from your own parents' addressing his thoughts to Jungwoo (in his mind),</p><p>"OMG son are you okay, Quick call the police!, that man has to pay for it, i can't believe you didn't allow us to help you!" Both his parents screamed,</p><p>(A/N. when the two were fighting Jae's parents were still inside the house as Jaehyun didn't let them to come out that's why they had sent security guard, so they didn't hear the conversation; they don't know he knows about their secret)</p><p>Jaehyun let out a laugh,</p><p>"Jaehyun?"</p><p>His laughs eventually became louder, followed by tears,</p><p>"Jaehyun what's going on sweetie stop scaring us," his mother said calmly,</p><p>Jaehyun still shaking his parents with outbursts of laughs and anxiety, he managed himself to get up slowly with the help of his father that was confused by his son's acts, his body was so sore he felt as if his ribs was taking off by that man, Jaehyun was much stronger than Doyoung but to his own shocks he didn't manage to defend himself, it was as if Life was the one kicking him, not a human.</p><p>"Please don't call the police or anyone, i just need some time for myself, i'll be in my room,"</p><p>"there's no way Jung Jaehyun, we're going to the hospital!" Ordered his mother with a firm tone,</p><p>"PLEASE!" He yelled at his own parents, it wasn't the first time he yells at them but this time he sounded like he's pleading to be left alone, "just i need some rest, i'll talk to you later"</p><p>"Okay honey, let's not insist" his father said to his wife,,</p><p>"i'll take you to your room, let's go"</p><p>——-</p><p>"Hello! Jungwoo?! It's been 3 hours I'm trying to reach out to you, where are you?" Doyoung immediately answered the phone as soon as it rang,</p><p>"Hyung, i'm just calling to inform you that i won't be coming to our place today, i need some time alone, right?!"</p><p>"Are you okay woo?" The older asked worriedly,</p><p>"I'm actually more than okay, i feel like a whole weight had been taken down off my back, I deserved everything and if what happened meant Jaehyun would feel happy i'm okay with it, he suffered enough from me already" with that, Doyoung heard a sniffle come across the line</p><p>"Then why are you crying, where are you please let me be beside you"</p><p>"No! I'm really okay i might be crying right now but you know how i can be sometimes," he chuckled "it's really okay! I'll come tomorrow and take care hyung!"</p><p>"Wait Jungwoo!!" Yelled the older preventing Jungwoo from closing the line..</p><p>"Uhuh" the younger waited for a response,</p><p>"i might've done something really stupid i'm so sorry, i got taken back, i don't regret it fully but i might've hurted him which means it ll hurt you to see him like that but i c-" he said in one breath,</p><p>"Doie, Doyoung! Jesus! Breath, I don't understand a word you're saying, what have you done?"</p><p>"i- i might or might not told Jaehyun the truth.." said in tiny fount</p><p>"YOU DID WHAT?! Omg Doyoung what do you mean by 'told him the truth' ??!" The younger panicked,</p><p>"I told him he was adopted, I also punched him.. I'm sorry Jungwoo please-"</p><p>"You- i literally can't believe you Doyoung!"</p><p>"What was i supposed to do? You weren't answering, he planned a whole ass revenge that will cost us the whole company, I'm already receiving infinite calls from Journalists, not only that but the guy who i actually thought was the one, turned to be Jaehyun's fucking ex, planning behind my back!"</p><p>"Jaehyun's ex?"</p><p>"Yeah.. Taeyoung.."</p><p>"I'm sorry Doyoung..i- it's all my fault all this chaos is because of me, and my stupid decisions.." the younger crying even harder now,</p><p>"Hey, woo shh please never say it was your fault it was never your fault, you had no choice back then, if it wasn't that i would've never been able to see you, you're like the best gift my mother could ever given me please don't pressure yourself even more, stay safe i'll call you tomorrow to come and pick you up from where you are okay? Love you."</p><p>The younger wipe his tears "love you too doie, thank you for existing" <br/><br/></p><p>NEXT DAY</p><p>Jaehyun was so confused by the other guy's assumptions, him being adopted? Why his 'parents' felt the need to hide that from him? Why did Jungwoo receive threats from his own father? so next thing he did was call no one but Jungwoo himself,</p><p>"Where can i meet you?" He asked as soon as Jungwoo responded,</p><p>"Excuse you?"</p><p>"Listen Jungwoo I'm literally about to burst, please i need you to explain to me what is going on can we meet at Hangang park or something" said with a lump on his throat,</p><p>"No, i- i'm at my place.."</p><p>"Where? The hotel?"</p><p>"No.. my parents house, same place we used to meet.." he said quietly,</p><p>Jaehyun felt a weird pang on his heart. It was a strange feeling he hadn't felt in so long, "Oh.. i see i'm on my way"</p><p>"Oh make sure to wear something stretchy i jumped over the gate, since the house is under the police now,"</p><p>"Yeah right!" They both felt so stressed for the fact they're going to meet, and where? At their old place where they shared a lot of moments, 'that'll be torturous' they thought.<br/><br/></p><p>'Damn! Last time i did this i was like what? 22? I for sure grown old..' said the latter struggling to jump through the huge ass gate,</p><p>He found the back door open, so he assumed Jungwoo had opened it, "hello? Jungwoo?"</p><p>"Yeah come in!" Jaehyun followed the sound of the younger's voice, there he found Jungwoo standing, facing the dining room, his face had no expressions as he was just standing there gazing at the dining table,</p><p>"here," he pointed at the table "it was here where my father told me you were adopted.. Although we have no business in your family issues, we spoke about it as if it was our own.. " he took Jaehyun's arm and guided him next to a chair "here, i was sitting confused as fuck, to why he was telling me all that,"</p><p>Jungwoo faced the older looking straight in his eyes, they were red Both of them eyes were red, tired "you were adopted illegally, from a poor family, the Jungs are just as dirty as my father is.." As Jaehyun attempted to speak Jungwoo cut him off, he faced the table again with a smile of disgust drawn on his face "he threatened me he'd tell you everything and make sure to hurt you all along, he took advantage of my love to you, he knew i'd do anything just for you to not get hurt."</p><p>He let out a laugh. "You know there's something that still after all these years, ringing in my ears 'That's how business is Jungwoo' his wife told me, she left him as soon as he got in jail. What a woman.."</p><p>Jungwoo still holding the latter's arms guided him to his room, " here where i ran up i spent days not able to look at your face," he then pointed to the night stand "here, i took the last letter my mother left for me. there, i knew i had a brother,it felt as if god had sent me his hand to get me out of what i was living," he smiled again but this time it was a smile from heart as it drew through his eyes, "it was the happiest day of my life, besides the day you became my boyfriend," jaehyun was shut down by the younger every time he proceeded to speak "please let me finish" jungwoo said,</p><p>He dragged him again heading to his father's office, "here is where i agreed on his deal to make the Jungs company fall.. last but not least"</p><p>He held both Jaehyun's hands caressing the back on it with his thumb "i don't want to give any excuses but, i did not falsifiate any documents about your parents they're the one who did all that dirt, i just made it out by working behind your back, i knew you and your parents would be just fine, better than people knowing you were adopted illegally, especially you, i wouldn't have been able to handle a day seeing you hurt" (jungs at prison, Jaehyun lost with no money,)</p><p>He breathed out after a tear fell down his cheek "i don't blame you for what you did yesterday, i deserved every second of it,," he eventually let go of Jaehyun's hands, the older out of reflex reached out to Jungwoo's but stopped himself from doing so,</p><p>"I've always waited for your parents to be the ones that tell you all of this, but it just got out of hand." he traced over Jaehyun's face bruises "from Doyoung's behalf i'm sorry that you knew about it that way, i know you're strong Jaehyun please don't let it get you," as he dropped his hand from the other's face,</p><p>Jaehyun went silent, silence was the only thing he always reach out to whenever he felt sad, he was feeling sad, just sadness he marched to the place they used to meet in, everything was still on it's place it brought them a lots of memories, "did you.." the older lowered his head he didn't dare to ask but proceeded anyways "did you mean it, that day when you told me you want me back?"</p><p>Jungwoo was so surprised by the latter's question "Jaehyun, all these years i've waited for you, i had promised myself once i settle my life, i'd get you back even if you don't want me and you hate me, I'll always look for you!" He said, his words were soothing to Jaehyun's ears, but it was still not enough "what if I rejected you? What if i don't want this anymore.." the lump that was on his throat eventually became a lump of tears in his eyes forcing them not to drop but hardly failed,</p><p>"If you really wanted that.. i'll respect that, and get out of your way.." he said sadness very apparent on his face,</p><p>"And if I rejected you but wanted you?" He said it hesitantly,</p><p>"Well, that would become toxic huh, but i'll always try hard to get you back" both of them in tears now, as they realized that, they started laughing, laughs full of sorrows,</p><p>"Kim Jungwoo, i'm sorry to say that i'm rejecting you," wiping his tears off but with no use, they were falling like waterfalls, the younger just smiled still crying, "rejecting me but?" Jungwoo asked hoping he'd say something positive, The older didn't say anything he just stared at him,</p><p>"then i guess our story ends here?"</p><p>The older smiled and nodded unsure,,</p><p>As Jungwoo was distancing himself to leave, "never.." Jaehyun mumbled quiet enough for Jungwoo not to hear, he held him back and pulled him from his waist with no hesitation crashing their lips together, making the younger open his eyes from shock he definitely didn't expect that,</p><p>Jaehyun's scent,</p><p>Jungwoo's scent,</p><p>was all they could think about,</p><p>They both responded to the kiss, as they deepened it they felt it inflaming inside their hearts, the kiss spoke by it self, describing the amount of sorrows they both held and how much they needed each other to pass over them, how much they've missed each other, their lips were like a puzzle piece that had found its missing one..</p><p>As they broke the kiss, they took a moment to breath, their foreheads resting on each other's,</p><p>"Good bye, Kim Jungwoo" the older whispered over the latter's lips not wanting to let go of the younger's waist, that he was hugging like a belt, he had missed what was his.</p><p>"Farewell Jung Jaehyun," he whispered back,</p><p>after 2 solid minutes of breathing each other's air (literally) they managed to break off from each other, Jaehyun quickly ran outside leaving Jungwoo at their place, still stunned..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought about ending the story here and make it an angst one but i just can’t i love happy endings 🥺 so if you like angst just stop here &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"UGH." Doyoung threw himself to the bed, "I'm literally about to die from overworking"</p><p>"is it that bad?" The younger who was sitting next to him proceeded,</p><p>"to be honest it's not as bad as i expected it to be, Jaehyun took back all what he said, so eventually we have no charges against us, the only issue is Journalists who can't seem to get off my ass, so when all these things cool off you have to make a conference."</p><p>"if Jaehyun took back all his statements.. it means he confronted his parents.." The younger pursed his lips and lowered his head,</p><p>"hey! wooyaah don't be sad, for once let THEM be the ones who get sad.. Jaehyun is an adult now, I'm sure he'd be able to pass through it"</p><p>Jungwoo nodded while pouting his lips.. he took a minute then asked, "how is it going.. you and Taeyong?"</p><p>The older sighed "he keeps sending me flowers, apologizing and literally showing up at every place i'm at.. as if i was just going to forgive him just like that"</p><p>"Taeyong used to love Jae so bad that their relationship, back then, became too toxic" the younger said,</p><p>"Yeah, he said that too. He said he was blinded by love and kind of thought if he helped Jaehyun with his plan, he would eventually love him back, which is pretty much fucked up if you ask me" Doyoung responded,</p><p>"Mhm, then ended up falling for you in the process.."</p><p>"It's what he's claiming, but he literally dared to steal important information from my laptop that could've possibly ruined us and everyone else.."</p><p>"Yeah- but he did take action and break that USB before the mess, which you should consider. Taeyong is a nice guy that just happened to love someone more than himself.." The older nodded at Jungwoo's statement fazing up to the wall,<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"I called Ten.. you know, thanking him.." Jungwoo continued. " His relationship with John' also isn't doing that well, I tried to explain to him how he shouldn't blame him.  Johnny called me apologizing a hundred times. But I get him, you know? I would've done that too if nomin, or you asked me,   It's Just Ten, he kept insisting.."</p><p>Doyoung let out laugh "Ten..  he's actually such a warm hearted person i really love his personality, i assume he really is stubborn, that day he was so furious with his boyfriend i thought he was about to kill him or something," the latter said absolutely terrified at that thought "Johnny has some work to do" both of them started to laugh it out.</p><p>After a long pause, "Ten told me Jae' is staying at a hotel away from everyone, drowning himself with work, i know he does that when he gets sad and furious, i- i want to be with him.. but he just rejected me.."</p><p>"Jungwoo can you tell me again how this 'rejection' happened?" Doyoung asked</p><p>Jungwoo ended up retelling every detail on how it happened starting from the minute they met at his old house,</p><p>"You don't get it.. it was a goodbye kiss" the younger said almost choking on the lump that was forming on his throat,</p><p>"Woo, how much of a mind blinded person can you be?" The older said with annoyance, he looked at his brother who was looking at him cluelessly, "Lets recap shall we?"</p><p>The younger nodded not sure about what Doyoung was talking about,</p><p>"So basically Jaehyun said that he <em>can reject</em> you, but still want you, right?"</p><p>A tear fell off from the babe as he attempted to respond. Jungwoo was indeed a crybaby,</p><p>"Shh- let me finish. Then you responded that'd you'd still reach out to him,"</p><p>"Mhm, after that he rejected me" Jungwoo said wiping his tear off with his tugged sleeve of his huge sweatshirt he was wearing,</p><p>"But he didn't finish it..he kissed you instead, in response that he still wants you," Jungwoo's eyes widened to the older's statement,</p><p>"T-then why he said goodbye"</p><p>"He's testing you, you dumbass" said the older so sure about his claimings,i mean Doyoung had always been this smart person no doubt his statement were making some sense,</p><p>"What is it still to test? I clearly said i still wanted him" the younger frowned his eyebrows, not believing what his brother was telling him,</p><p>"Jungwoo.. woowoo, sometimes just wanting doesn't fix a relationship, you need/ no- both of you need to find that passion again..." they both took a pause to process it, "Dude is so mysterious, like just say 'hey we're tired let's go back together and live happily' or something.." he teased his brother who was fazing out while smiling,</p><p>"i don't know, you're kind of making sense, but i don't want to get my hopes up.."</p><p>"yea.. i get you, try not to think much of it, let time do its work." he proceeded "Anyway, we still have four weeks to spend here.. what's your plan?" The older asked looking at Jungwoo,</p><p>"Till nomin's wed.. not much i-" he then paused, and looked straight to the older's eyes, "i want to visit our mother's grave.. "</p><p>The older sat up "i was going to ask you that.. i wanted to visit it with you, but i was afraid you were still not ready.."</p><p>"After all these events, i think i really need to visit her." the babe answered,</p><p>"Yeah, let's do that..."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile...</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"</b>Baby? Did you call Jungwoo ? "</p><p>"Yea.. after what happened everyone is going through a crisis.. Ten and John', even doyoung and his c-crush?... no but like in all 8 billion people it had to be Taeyong.." said Jaemin furious, " with our wedding coming, seeing them like that really stresses me, what if no one of them show up because they're all furious with each other.. what i-if-" he continued in distress,</p><p>"Shshshsh, babe calm down" Jeno held his fiancée from his waist to his lap "don't stress yourself, you know how Ten hyung always fights with his boyfriend but they love each other so much.. and don't let me start with Jungwoo and Doyoung hyung they'd rather die than not come" he said as he pressed a soft kiss on his lips.. "i know but i was hoping this wedding would make them get closer, especially Jae and woo.. i'm done seeing them suffer" he pouted,</p><p>"I think that it's just a matter of time..." the boy sitting on his lap nodded,  "Or maybe we could do something about it" Jeno gazed at his boyfriend sheepishly,</p><p>"I might have an idea.. we also might need the help of Ten hyung" he laughed "you know he's basically a devil in a good term, i'm sure he can help"</p><p>"Omg! yea" Jaemin yelled excitedly, "tell me more.."</p><p> </p><p> ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p>It has been a week since Jaehyun has confronted his parents, and indeed Jaehyun was mature about it. Did it hurt him? of course it did, it was the second time in his life to feel that way.. by such close people.</p><p>He did appreciate them as his parents all these years, they gave him everything. He'd never be ungrateful about it, but he's not a person that would act as if everything was going good when it clearly wasn't, they lied to him, a lie that costed him his true parents, and a person that he loved the most. So he distanced himself with them at least for the current time, that's why he has been staying at a hotel; to freshen up his mind.</p><p>Ever since he stayed there, he only thought about what would happen, what's the next step.. and of course Jungwoo.</p><p>All he could think about is, that it wasn't the younger's fault, he was manipulated by the toxicity of his parent and the worst part is that he was never with him, he never reach out to him, blaming him for wanting attention and cutting people off for no reason, while it was clearly based of trauma he had, Jungwoo had a reason fo his acts, he knew all that yet he never reached out to him, on top of that he tried to take revenge.the babe doesn't deserve all that..</p><p>Jungwoo for sure lied, but Jaehyun knew he would've done the same thing if he were at his place, he would've never let his beloved get hurt and that's exactly what Jungwoo did, he lied to protect his boyfriend.</p><p>He really wants to fix things with Jungwoo at least asking him to be friends again and forget everything that has happened although the idea pained him. he isn't sure if he still loves him, just misses his company or feels guilty.. Either of them gave him upsetting and confused thoughts..</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:00 pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello John'?"</p><p>"Bro! finally! it's been a week for fucks sake"</p><p>"where are you?"</p><p>"i'm at the ****** club at Itaewon!"</p><p>"Ok, i'm coming!"</p><p>"NO! don't come you know the press is everywhere here, it won't be a good idea for you to come here in the current situation,"</p><p>"i'm already in the car," said the latter as he shut the phone,</p><p>"no-"the older attempted to speak but the line was shut "i swear he's becoming a rebel" he sighed.</p><p>After 15 min Jaehyun showed up to the club, he found the older along with their friends. </p><p>Johnny was  an extroverted party buddy, it was easy to be friends with him. So pretty much every friend Jaehyun knew was thanks to Johnny.</p><p>"Hey! Jeahyuun you know... you.. Shouldn't have come. Gooo" Johnny said splashing all the drink that was in his cup everywhere, he was so drunk,</p><p>"It's been like 15 minutes how many cups did you drink goddamn!" The younger yelled trying to hold the older who was pretty much stumbling on each step he was taking.</p><p>Jaehyun had came to the club to drink as well he needed someone to take care of the older, his eyes wondered around the place to spot a familiar <em>sober</em> figure but their friends also seemed to be very drunk, so there was no way he'd leave Johnny in this state with them, the last time he did that, the older went through a car accident it wasn't even bad, yet he got scolded badly by Ten,<br/>"hey! Should I call Ten? I'm planning to stay here" Jaehyun yelled to the older's ear so he can hear him,</p><p>Johnny let out a drunk laugh "what Ten? He doesn't even want to look at my face, I screwed up this time... i screwed up so bad" Johnny mumbled with teary eyes, "it was all your fault! Leave me be!" He slightly pushed Jaehyun, sulking and wiping up his tears like a child,</p><p>"i'm sorry.." the younger said quietly.. He then saw how the older was taking another two shots of vodka, "ok! I'm sorry but that's enough of drinking," he took the cup off his hand, and held the older who was now half sleeping and resting his head on jae's shoulders,</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun immediately called Ten, no one would take care of this huge man better than that little one,</p><p> </p><p>"Hello!  Ten?"</p><p>"Jaehyun? Why are you calling at this hour, do you need something?"</p><p>"It's about Johnny."</p><p>"Look if you're calling to apologize for his acts or something, save it!"</p><p>"No! hyung.. i know what we did was a big mistake and we need- Especially i, need to apologize better, but hyung is so drunk and he needs someone to take care of him..."</p><p>"I don't care? We literally broke up. He should find someone else to look out for him.. also why don't You take care of him? He risked everything for you anyway-" the older realised he was a bit harsh to him so he quickly stopped.. "where are you Jaehyun?"</p><p>"I'm sorry hyung okay! But i can't take care of him, not tonight..  you know last time he got into that ca-"</p><p>"Shhh- don't say it!" He snapped "Where are you?"</p><p>"We're at itaewon, the ****** club. Johnny is half asleep and crying so please come!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Ten arrived he quickly spotted the two figures he was looking for. Johnny was indeed crying (?) And for sure he was not looking good (emotionally).</p><p>As he approached them, he rolled his eyes at both of them, "seriously why the fuck you're drinking this much it's not like it's gonna fix anything!" He pointed out to the oldest,</p><p>Johnny whose head was on Jaehyun's shoulders looked up at Jaehyun, "great!" He cried out "now i'm hallucinating about him..."</p><p>Ten stepped close to Johnny trying to hold him, "Ugh, Jaehyun! I thought you knew better, why did you let him drink?" He quickly justified what he was saying, of course lying to himself, "It's not that i care.. but as you can see it's always me who picks after him..."</p><p>Jaehyun helped him to get Johnny into his car, while he made sure he got to Ten's car he was backing up to go back to the club, "Hey! You?" he asked,</p><p>"Oh no, i'm planning on staying here.. I need it.." he said in begging eyes, he knew the older would never let such a thing happen at least not under his watch; He knew Ten would drag him with them, but surprisingly this time.. he didn't.</p><p>"Is there someone with you?"</p><p>"They're all drunk in here but i'll be fine!"</p><p>"Ok then! Be careful! And please don't let the press see you, you know they all looking for you,"</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry hyung! And thank you!" He then left them and went back to the club.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ten saw the younger get in, he made sure Johnny was safe in the car,  then followed Jaehyun, but, he went to the bartender, Ten held him money and gave him his number to call him in case anything happened.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was upset with both his boyfriend's- (ex boyfriend's?) acts and his best friend's,  but he would never let them go, not when both of them are in this situation, especially Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>02:00 am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ten had made sure his boyfriend was asleep, safe in his house , after then he got an <em>expected</em> call, "hello, sir Chittaphon?"</p><p>"Yeah? Is this the bartender?"</p><p>"Indeed sir, the guy you mentioned to me just got into a fight.. he isn't doing that well.."</p><p>"What? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?"</p><p>"No don't worry sir, we broke the fight as soon as it started, but he needs someone to take care of him,"</p><p>"Okay! Take him to a VIP room i'm coming"</p><p>"Ugh for fucks sake! What did i do in my past life to deserve this!" He cried out as soon as he ended the call.</p><p><br/> ┄┅✥❉✥┅┄</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Temporary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaehyun? Just why? Look at your pretty face as if last week's bruises weren't enough.." he said checking on the mentioned face worriedly,</p><p> </p><p>"let me be! " jaehyun complained with droopy red eyes,</p><p> </p><p>After Ten saw that the younger was just too drunk, nothing that deep. The older went silent for a minute, until he got a devilish idea, he quickly held his phone and;</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! Jungwoo! Please don't panic but i really need you to come. Jaehyun- and-- Johnny (?) got into a fight, please come help me!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Where? what do you mean by a fight?" Jungwoo quickly got up from his bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was 2am, a fight at this hour only meant one thing..</p><p> </p><p>"I'll send you the location, you'll find Jaehyun at the VIP room, i'll take Johnny home, i can't take both of them alone and all their friends are drunk so i really need you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok! Hyung, I'm on my way!" The younger wore whatever was in his way. The man was a Fashion designer, so no matter what was on his way, it was good.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he hung up the phone, Ten let out a smug smile, he turned his head facing Jaehyun who was drunk and laying on the sofa, "you'll thank me later!"</p><p>While he got up, "Also!" He pinched the sleepy head on his cheeks, "don't you dare move from here, i'll literally kill you!" Ten warned (threatened) Jaehyun..</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave me!" Jaehyun whined like a little boy while holding Ten's arm weakly, they do become like children once drunk huh?!</p><p> </p><p>"Hunny! i'm leaving you to someone better than me so.. bye!" And left as quick as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The moment Jungwoo got into the club in a panic mode, the bartender showed him the VIP room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he got next to Jaehyun, he noticed the bruises, 'the ones from last week haven't evenworn off well, yet he managed to get new ones', he thought. "why you keep doing this to yourself," the younger said in his softest voice, patting the latter's head slowly, Jaehyun was indeed looking like a child who just got in trouble, he was too drunk to realize Jungwoo's presence.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Don't touch me!~" he pushed the latter's hand, "-I'm not here to have sex! I'm too heartbroken for that.. let me sleep," the older mumbled and turned his body facing the other side. Him being too drunk thought it was one of the strippers trying to sleep with him,</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo blinked twice, "sex-?" he then shook off his head ignored the latter's assumptions, feeling quite uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>"whatever, let's go!" Said Jungwoo, his face going bright red, held Jaehyun with the help of the bartender, to his car..</p><p> </p><p>He drove to where Jaehyun was staying at the moment, (Ten had already sent him the location). He thought it was better than driving him to his house, to avoid any miss understatement.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the lobby of the hotel, Jungwoo struggled making Jaehyun stand straight while he was checking for the latter's room,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun, ugh, can you ,uh,  like.. please help me.. phew.. and at least stop throwing at me all your weight, I'm dying here!"</p><p> </p><p>The older took a look at the men who was holding him to dear life, then threw his index finger on the younger's lips trying to shut him off "shhh- stranger.. can YOU stop sounding like him.. i'm trying to get over him, and you're making it hard!!" Jaehyun grumbled out..</p><p> </p><p>"Sounding Like who?" he asked, while hardly dragging him to the elevator that seems to be kilometers away,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were now on the elevator, Jungwoo had managed somehow to get him till there,</p><p> </p><p>"Like him.." he sighed and took a moment, "my precious" then sniffled after that word,</p><p> </p><p>"Precious?" 'Damn' he thought struggling to keep Jaehyun awake, "what's his name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Umm," Jaehyun smiled, "his name~ so pretty." He sighed after that, "he has orange hair" the older looked up to see The man next to him, "just like yours," he touched the latter's hair, "i always wanted to touch his hair.. just like this.." then gave him a confused look, "is orange a new trend?" He asked weirded out,</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo knew exactly who he was talking about, just the sound of it made his stomach flip,"i-is he still... precious?" He asked again hesitantly, looking at the latter's face,</p><p> </p><p>The older gave him nothing but silence.. by all that movement , he started to sober up, but still not enough to realise who was with him right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they got in front of his room's door, Jungwoo was trying to open the door, one hand struggling to fit the keys in it and the other holding up Jaehyun, who was drunk and on top of that half asleep,</p><p> </p><p>"I used to love him so much.. That's all that I know. Now~ humph.. it's all fog" he mumbled eyes half closed,</p><p> </p><p>the younger got sad to what he was hearing 'used to..', he proceeded helping up the older to get on his bed. After making sure the older was comfortable enough in his position he took a look at the place the latter was staying in.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was always a well organized person, but this room state really made a clear view onto what was the older living these past days; there was papers of work thrown everywhere, several finished bottles of whiskies, clothes everywhere.. it really made Jungwoo remember a particular person he knew; him past self..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You.. Jungwoo.." Jaehyun started after a long silence, Jungwoo was busy searching for headache pills on the night stand drawers for the older, the younger heightened up his head to face Jaehyun who was staring at him intensely with teary eyes, "i still painfully want you.." he confessed,</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun had finally recognized the person who was infront of him;it was indeed that person..</p><p> </p><p>Despite him recongnizing Jungwoo, he had no control on what's coming from his mouth (drunk speaking), still feeling drunk and sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo sat besides the latter lowering his head, "then why don't you give us a chance?" Heasked hesitantly,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older swept his tears, then dropped his hands, "I-i don't know, it's not easy, not for me.. There's.. my parents-" he paused then corrected him self "-my ? my?" he repeated.. "oh right ,they aren't mine.." he gave a sorrowful smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo knew it wouldn't be that easy, this subject was way too deep.. he felt as if him and Jaehyun switched roles; he was finally free from sadness, but now, Jaehyun took it all.He knew exactly how was the latter feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"-there's also.." Jaehyun cut off the younger's thoughts, "..my feelings.."he hit his chest,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You knoww.. ugh" he groaned, "i- i rejected you," the older rested his head on his pillow and proceeded, "i rejected you right... but it doesn't feel right, " he sighed again, "it's like i rejected the fact that i still want you.. you said feelings were temporary.. Tsk," He shrugged off, "yea, My feelings for you.. never were.." the older paused and took a deep breath blinking slowly from tiredness.. </p><p> </p><p>That's it! that's where Jungwoo thought he was about to die, he looked up the ceilling to prevent him self from becoming a sobbing mess,he felt so dizzy, last time he felt this way was the day he realized he had a crush on Jaehyun and it's happening all over again, how can a person have such an impact on him after all these years.. he wanted to claim him right now, he wanted to kiss him and tell the whole world that Jung Jaehyun was still his and will only belong to him for the rest of their lives! But right now... it was impossible, Jaehyun was still drunk, doing anything would create another mess he should know better.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was the only person who proved him that temporary feelings doesn't work on people who are meant to be, are they meant to be?..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older suddenly opened his eyes wide and frowned his eyebrows, "It's been fucking what?" he looked at his fingers while counting, " 6? no.. 8 years! oh my gad!" he opened his mouth widely shocked "8 YEARS?! I must look old to you now," he cried out "do i look old?" He asked the latter.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh- don't tell me, i must look really old.." he whined, " should i dye my hair pink? y-you told me it'd look sexier (?)" then pouted his lips,</p><p> </p><p>the younger laughed at Jaehyun's mumblings he was so cute he thought, and Jaehyun's pout? It was his weakness, he could've get an award of patience right now for holding him self to not kiss him,</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo giggled, looking at the latter's face who was still pouting, "Jaehyun.. Even your imperfections are perfect to me, You're sexy in all cases, even now.." he laughed reasurring the older who was now having a Regina George type of break down, "you're drunk, you should sleep"Jungwoo then said while patting the other's head,</p><p> </p><p>"Pink! yea pink..i should sleep or else i'll get more wrinkles and look old" he mumbled quietly and tiredly then closed his eyes.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The younger made sure Jaehyun was asleep, he kissed his forehead after caressing his hair.. "what i'm gonna do with you, how can i leave you now.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Next day.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun woke up with a bad headache really hungover. he  checked on his phone, 35 missed calls from Johnny and other calls from pretty much everyone, it was 12pm, he got up, still sitting on his bed, looked to his nightstand and found a cup of water along with headaches pills, he quickly took them to stop his headache, not questionning who left them there.</p><p> </p><p>After he drank it, he opened his messages and found that Johnny had sent him an article, as soon as he clicked it, he found a picture of him and Jungwoo coming out of the club with a big title over it 'Jung Jaehyun and Kim Jungwoo have an intimate relationship after a debate?' And many much more articles with a title similar to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwoo?" He looked at the glass, quickly remembered every aspect of last night;  the face features of the guy that was with him last night.. it was indeed Jungwoo, he remembered almost everything. "Oh, fuck what did i do?!" he groaned and held his head,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then his eyes widened, "Did we?" Just the thought of it made Jaehyun's heart beat fast, he quickly checked his clothes, they were the same as yesterday's, so he assumed nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>Before continuing his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god Jungwoo.. i can't believe you were with Jaehyun last night.. you could've at least avoided the press, YOU were the sober one" Doyoung scolded,</p><p> </p><p>"Shesh, hyung he needed my help" he rolled his eyes not regretting a thing,</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you wouldn't be bothered, because now i'm the one who has to clean up this mess.. ever since we got here you're acting like a teenager,"the older whined, "did you two at least made up?"</p><p> </p><p>"No.. but he told me something" he said while smiling,</p><p> </p><p>"What? What a drunk man can say? Oh my god don't tell me you slept with him?! ew!" the older gave him a disgusted face look,</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Jungwoo yelled, then murmured teasingly, At least not yet hehet, " before he could finish his words he ran away from Doyoung who was attempting to throw his shoe on him,</p><p> </p><p>"You little- Since when you became this horny!? come here what did he say! Where are you going??!"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a shoot today remember ?!" He yelled leaving,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck i forgot, you left me zero brain cells to help me remember.. " doyoung mumbled,</p><p>Unfortunately for him the younger was no longer there to hear him..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys!! For all those who are reading this story on ao3 thank you for all your kudos and comments i really appreciate it💚💚  <br/>again m sorry for any typos or mistakes found i try my best correcting them.. </p><p>All chapters that i had on my drafts got deleted somehow, so i pulled an all nighter for this after ofc having a breakdown ugh!. anyways enjoy! See you on the next one soon don't worry. Love y'all 🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>